Uma missão especial
by Danna Mayfair
Summary: Ela tinha uma missão. Ele, um único desejo. Ele não acreditava mais no amor. Ela precisava encontrar um amor para ele. Ele a achava louca. Ela apenas sorria... História UA
1. Resumo

Essa fanfic é baseada no livro A Dama de Vermelho da Day Leclaire. Sim eu estou adaptando uma história que eu adoro para Twilight.

Nem todos os personagens vão aparecer na história. Ou pelo menos não tão detalhadamente. Todos são humanos, ou quase isso.

Bom, espero que vocês gostem. ^^ Qualquer coisa, é só avisar que eu tiro do ar. E eu sinto muito pelos prováveis erros no texto. Infelizmente não tenho beta para corrigir.

Ahhh e se gostarem... Façam uma autora feliz. *-*

_Ela era um anjo._

_Ele um homem numa busca desesperada._

_Ela tinha uma missão. Sua ultima chance de ficar no paraíso._

_Encontrar um amor para ele._

_E ele a desejava._

_Mas eles não podiam._

_Ela nunca conhecera o amor._

_Ele já não acreditava mais._

_Um amor assim.... Será possível? _

Edward Cullen era um chefe autoritário, resmungão e exigente. Contratou nada mais que doze secretárias em seis meses. Até que Isabela Swan entrou em sua vida como um sopro de ar fresco. Mas havia um problema. Ela achava que era um anjo. O_ seu anjo_ da guarda! Ela era definitivamente maluca.

Mas ele parecia cada vez mais obcecado por ela. Ela o encantava e fascinava.

Ela estava determinada a encontrar um amor para ele. Um amor que NÃO era ela. E agora, o que ele faria?Ainda mais quando seu único desejo era encontrar o filho que ele sequer sabia se existiria...


	2. Prólogo

Bom, ai está o prólogo. Espero que vocês gostem. ^^

**PROLOGO**

- Faz mais de dois anos! — protestou Edward Cullen, ao telefone. — Di­zem que vocês são a melhor agência de detetives do país. Como isso é possível, se nem conseguem encontrar uma mu­lher desaparecida?

— O problema, Sr. Cullen, é que a pessoa em questão realmente não quer ser encontrada. Isso dificulta um pouco nosso trabalho.

Edward afastou uma pilha de papéis para o lado, lutando contra a frustração que aqueles telefonemas sempre lhe causavam. Mais tarde, sua décima segunda secretária teria de lidar com aquela bagunça. Ou seria a décima terceira?

— Preciso fazer-lhe uma pergunta. Só isso. Uma única per­gunta, e ela estará livre para voltar a se esconder onde quiser.

— Eu entendo, Sr. Cullen. Mas receio que ela não quer mesmo responder à sua pergunta.

_"Mas que brilhante dedução!",_ ironizou Edward, em pensamento.

— E quanto aos parentes? — perguntou ao detetive. — Lembro-me de ela haver falado sobre a mãe.

— Lembra-se do nome dessa pessoa?

— Não.

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio do outro lado da linha.

— Continuaremos a investigação, Sr. Cullen. Ela acabará aparecendo algum dia desses. Voltaremos a conversar no pró­ximo mês, como sempre.

— Está bem.

Edward colocou o telefone no gancho e ficou de pé, com um ar impaciente. Droga, por que estava sendo tão difícil saber se Tanya havia mesmo tido um filho seu? Seria pedir demais à Providência Divina?

— Isabella Swan, dirija-se ao supervisor Carlisle, por favor.

Ela ouviu os burburinhos começarem assim que entrou no corredor dourado. Todos por ali viviam sempre cochichando a respeito dela, mesmo que isso fizesse ofuscar sua auréola ou provocasse o escurecimento de uma ou duas penas de suas magníficas asas. De fato, Bella já estava cansada de ouvir sempre a mesma pergunta: _"O que um anjo como ela está fazendo em um lugar como este?"_

Como se não bastasse, tinha de ouvir as reprimendas de seu supervisor, que solicitava sua presença sempre que ela fazia uma nova travessura cheia de boa intenção.

— Não vemos um comportamento tão censurável desde que Cleópatra insistiu em querer fazer parte do nosso grupo! — salientara o supervisor, durante uma de suas reprimen­das. — Você não está mais na terra, Isabella Swan. Aprenda a lidar com isso, senão acabará sendo expulsa daqui com auréola e tudo!

Bella suspirou. Ali estava ela mais uma vez, pronta para se apresentar ao supervisor Carlisle, depois de falhar em sua décima segunda missão angelical.

O que eles queriam afinal? Não tinha muita prática em lidar com assuntos ligados ao Paraíso, e reconhecia que sempre fora mesmo um pouco atrapalhada.

Praticar aquele ato nobre, causa de sua presença ali, fora realmente muita ousadia de sua parte. De fato, tinha dúvidas se não cometera um grande erro. Se houvesse tido tempo de pensar, não teria pulado na doca para salvar aquela criança. Ainda mais se soubesse que acabaria se afogando.

— Srta. Swan? — chamou-a o supervisor, de pé, à porta de sua sala. — Quanta bondade sua atender ao meu pedido! Entre, por favor.

Bella entrou na sala e olhou por cima do ombro para o anjo-chefe.

— Ficou sarcástico de um momento para outro, Carlisle? Pensei que esse tipo de atitude não existisse no Paraíso.

Ele franziu o cenho. — Digamos que você tem o dom de despertar o que existe de pior em mim — respondeu.

— Não estou surpresa. — Bella sorriu, com candura. — Pareço surtir esse mesmo efeito na maioria dos habitantes do paraíso.

— Sim, já notamos. — Ele, indicou uma cadeira. — Sente-se, por favor. Você sabe que nunca fui de dar impor­tância a formalidades.

— Deve ser por isso que sempre nos damos bem no final — Bella falou, sentando-se. — Aposto que me chamou aqui para gritar mais um pouco comigo.

— Não costumamos gritar por aqui.

Bella riu. — Claro que gritam — insistiu ela. — Ainda que com incrível bondade. — Inclinando a cabeça de lado, fitou-o com seus lindos olhos castanhos. — O que eu fiz de errado desta vez?

Carlisle respirou fundo. — Já enviamos Ângela para arrumar a bagunça que você aprontou naquele restaurante.

— Oh. — Bella cruzou as pernas. — E Ben tirou o dia de folga?

— É Eric — corrigiu ele. — Sim, ele ainda está se re­cuperando, depois de haver consertado sua última missão.

— Entendo que quebrei um pouco a rotina daquele hotel, mas...

— Aquilo foi um verdadeiro desastre, Srta. Swan.

— Isso parece estar se tornando minha especialidade — admitiu ela, com um sorriso pesaroso.

— Tem razão. E nos traz ao dilema de sempre.

— Serei expulsa do paraíso?

Bella tentou se manter calma. Afinal, sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até seus superiores perceberem que haviam cometido um erro a seu respeito.

— Ainda não — respondeu gentil.

— Então, qual é a proposta?

— Terá uma última chance para cumprir sua missão.

— A décima terceira? — completou ela, rindo. — E o que acontecerá se eu falhar novamente?

— Será expulsa do paraíso.

Bella suspirou, reconhecendo a gravidade da situação.

— Tudo bem, Carlisle. Agradeço por me dar essa última chan­ce, mas estou acostumada a levar uma vida difícil. Não me abalarei se algo der errado — afirmou.

Passara a vida inteira em busca do Paraíso, desejando ser amada e aceita. Quando era jovem o suficiente para acreditar em sonhos, chegara a cogitar a possibilidade de viver um grande amor. Porém, nunca encontrara alguém especial. Pelo menos não na Terra. Então, por que esperar que a situação fosse diferente no paraíso?

— Aqui as coisas são diferentes — afirmou o anjo. — Os anjos que a estão ajudando também se encontram em treinamento, mas nem por isso suas imperfeições se tornam menos evidentes.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Está lendo meus pensamentos? Isso não é contra as regras por aqui?

— Às vezes, os desejos clamam tão alto que os anjos con­seguem ouvir. Principalmente quando esses desejos vêm do fundo da alma.

— E mesmo? Nunca ouvi falar disso antes.

— Talvez por não estar prestando atenção suficiente em sua condição. Podemos voltar ao que interessa?

— Sim, claro. Qual será minha última missão?

— O nome de seu novo protegido é Edward Cullen, e sua tarefa será simples: terá de encontrar uma esposa para ele.

De fato, a missão parecia bem fácil. Porém, se conhecia bem o anjo Gentil...

— E o que mais? — perguntou, desconfiada.

Ele sorriu. — Ele terá de amá-la com sinceridade.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Não. Faça com que ele encontre uma esposa para amar de verdade e sua missão estará cumprida.

O modo como ele a olhou deixou Bella ainda mais desconfiada.

— Vamos lá, Carlisle, fale de uma vez. O que mais terei de fazer?

O supervisor sorriu. — Já que é sua última chance, vou lhe dar uma ajuda extra desta vez. Decidi mandar um anjo da guarda com você.

— Ah, não... Essa não... – Ela gemeu em protesto.

— Pode se acostumar à idéia, Bella, porque Jacob irá acompanhá-la.

Bella gemeu novamente depois suspirou conformada. Talvez Jacob pudesse ajudá-la. Isso é, se ele conseguisse manter aquela boca enorme fechada...


	3. Capítulo 1

Antes de mais nada, eu gostaria de agradecer a **Thay Cris** pelo incentivo, a** Lakina** por não achar essa fic tão louca a ponto de não ler e a **marinapz4** por ter percebido a referência ao anjo em Crepúsculo.

Eu esqueci de avisar que essa história é UA (Universo Alternativo). Nessa fic, Jasper e Edward são irmãos, sendo que Edward é o mais velho e Jasper tem 16 anos (É eu sei que é uma tentem levar pelo lado positivo. ^^)

Jacob é literalmente um cachorro nessa fic. Ainda não sei se Alice vai aparecer. =/ Eu adoro a bailarina mas fica difícil encaixá-la nessa história. Pelo menos no inicio. Emmett e Rosalie trabalham no escritório de Edward mas não tem um papel muito importante na história.. Esme é viúva e Carlisle como vocês já notaram, é um anjo. O supervisor de Bella no paraíso. ^^ Bom eu vou parar de falar agora e deixar vocês lerem o capítulo em paz. Boa leitura... E lembrem... Façam uma autora feliz. *-*

_____________~*~_____________

**CAPITULO I**

Edward Cullen começou a ouvir os burburinhos assim que a linda jovem entrou no escritório da Construtora Cullen. O que alguém como ela estaria fazendo em um lugar como aquele? Era o que todos estavam se perguntando.

Ao vê-la, Edward também se fez a mesma pergunta. Ela era simplesmente magnífica. Não que gostasse de morenas com rostos angelicais. Na verdade, preferia mulheres do tipo mais _"terreno"._

No entanto, teve de admitir que a beleza daquela mulher era de tirar o fôlego. Ela tinha o rosto de um anjo e um corpo curvilíneo o bastante para tentar até um santo. Como se não bastasse, trajava um curto vestido azul, que moldava tentadoramente suas formas arredondadas.

Porém, seu maior espanto foi ver que ela estava sendo acom­panhada por um cão. O ruído dos saltos da linda morena ecoava pelo ladrilho tanto quanto o dos passos do cão, um labrador com coleira vermelha e olhar perspicaz.

— Descubra o que ela quer e cuide do assunto para mim — disse Edward à recepcionista. — Estarei no meu escritório.

Ao seguir em frente, ouviu a recepcionista abordar a morena com um rápido _"Em que posso ajudá-la?"_ Então, o som de um riso deliciosamente feminino fez todos os homens do local olha­rem na mesma direção.

Edward também não conseguiu resistir. Aquele som o afetou de uma maneira que ele não soube explicar. Não se sentia tão afetado por uma mulher desde a adolescência. Nem mesmo Tanya lhe causara tal reação. Furioso consigo mesmo, por não estar conseguindo ignorá-la, Edward virou-se para trás e cruzou os braços, esperando pela resposta que ela daria.

— Oh, é muita gentileza sua — disse a morena, com sua voz de sereia. — Mas não preciso de ajuda. Pelo menos, não ainda.

Edward a viu mostrar um estonteante sorriso e vir direto em sua direção.

— Há algo que posso fazer por você? — perguntou ele.

Ela deu de ombros, sem deixar de fitá-lo nos olhos.

—Não se trata exatamente do que pode fazer por mim, Edward Cullen, mas do que eu posso fazer por você.

Com esse intrigante comentário, ela seguiu em direção ao escritório dele, com o cachorro logo atrás de si.

Edward franziu o cenho. Então ela o conhecia? E também sabia qual era o caminho até sua sala. Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela?

Parando à porta do escritório, ela olhou-o com um ar maroto, ao perguntar: — Não vai entrar?

— Oh, claro que sim — respondeu Edward, com um tom irônico. — Eu não perderia isso por nada desse mundo. — Assim que ele fechou a porta, voltou-se para ela e falou: — Muito bem, vamos acabar com a brincadeira. Quem é você e o que quer?

— Sou Isabella Swan. Mas você pode me chamar de Bella

Dizendo isso, ela analisou o ambiente com um ar de curio­sidade. O cachorro fez o mesmo, dando um breve ganido de satisfação ao avistar um sofá de couro.

— Ah, não! — protestou Edward, ao notar a intenção do animal. Porém, o cão não hesitou em subir no sofá e se aninhar entre as almofadas.

— Hei, saia já daí, seu pulguento!

Ele o ignorou. Apoiando a cabeça sobre as patas cruzadas, fechou os olhos.

— Ele não escuta muito bem, não é? — ironizou Edward.

— Na verdade, ele não pode mesmo ouvi-lo — explicou ela. — Não com os olhos fechados.

— Está bem, eu desisto. Por que ele não pode me ouvir quando está com os olhos fechados?

— Jacob é surdo.

— Ah, um labrador surdo...

— Isso mesmo. Quando ele não quer saber de algo, sim­plesmente fecha os olhos.

— Para não ver o que está sendo dito?

— Exatamente. Jacob ouve com o coração, se é que me entende... — Aproximando-se de Edward, mantendo um ângulo em que o cão não pudesse vê-la falar, declarou:

— Lamento por isso, mas desta vez ele está nos ignorando de propósito.

— Entendo que ele seja um cão problemático, mas quero que o tire do meu sofá e que vá embora com ele agora mesmo.

— Vamos fazer um acordo, sim? — propôs Bella. — Tirarei Jacob do seu sofá, mas em troca você terá de me ouvir. Aceita?

Edward cruzou os braços e continuou a olhá-la, em silêncio.

— Isso é um _"sim"_? — indagou Bella.

Antes mesmo que ele respondesse algo, ela se aproximou do cão e começou a acariciá-lo, para que ele a olhasse. A prin­cípio, ele não deu muita atenção ao que estava acon­tecendo, afundando ainda mais no sofá. Porém, ele acabou abrindo os olhos, tão incrivelmente castanhos quanto os da dona.

Edward soltou um suspiro. _"Que ótimo"_, pensou com ironia. De uma hora para outra, sua vida se transformara em uma espécie de aventura da Disney.

— Jacob, está na hora de você prestar atenção. Desça daí, por favor — pediu ela. Ao ver que o cão não pretendia se mexer, acrescentou: — Se não me obedecer, acabará estragando nossa missão.

Edward estreitou o olhar.

— Que missão? — perguntou a ela.

Bella fingiu ignorar o questionamento, mantendo a atenção no cachorro.

— Desça, Jacob.

Com um resmungo quase humano, o cão desceu do sofá e sentou-se no chão, ao lado dela. Bella olhou para Edward.

— Está melhor agora? — inquiriu ela.

— Ainda não. Podemos terminar logo com isso? — Mostrando a mesa, completou: — Como pode ver, tenho muito trabalho para fazer.

— É por isso mesmo que estou aqui. Sou sua nova secretária.

Dizendo isso, Bella sentou-se diante da mesa dele.

— Você só pode estar brincando. –Ele arregalou os olhos, incrédulo.

— Nem um pouco. O que tenho mesmo de fazer com o manual que recebi? — Ela se perguntou. — Oh... Já sei!

Abrindo a bolsa, tirou dela uma caderneta e um par de óculos com armação dourada. Depois de colocá-los no rosto, procurou algo na caderneta.

— Primeiro, confirmar a identidade — murmurou. Olhando-o, perguntou: — Você é mesmo Edward Cullen?

— Sim, sou eu. Ouça, não sei o que diabos...

— Segundo, explicar o motivo de sua presença — continuou ela interrompendo-o — Bem, isso eu já fiz. Terceiro, obter detalhes sobre a situação.

— Oh, ótima sugestão! — interveio Edward. — O principal detalhe é que não preciso de seus serviços. Volte para a agência que a enviou e diga-lhes que o plano não funcionou. Preciso de uma secretária experiente.

— Como sabe que não sou experiente?

Ele respirou fundo, tentando manter o pouco que lhe restava de paciência. — Para quantas empresas de construção e de arquitetura você já trabalhou?

— Para nenhuma.

— Vê como estou certo? Obrigado pela tentativa, mas pode sair. E não se esqueça de fechar a porta.

— Não acho que queira mesmo que eu vá embora. Aqui diz que você já teve doze secretárias nos últimos seis meses. — Ela franziu o cenho. — Ou foram seis secretárias em doze meses?

— O que posso fazer? — Ele deu de ombros num gesto de defesa. — Sou exigente no trabalho, só isso.

— Sou qualificada, pode acreditar. – Ela insistiu sorridente.

— Bem, eu não duvido disso. Mas a questão é: qualificada para o quê?

— Para trabalhar em seu escritório. Gosto de lidar com pessoas e garanto que serei muito útil.

— Não no meu escritório.

— Acho que não tem escolha, Edward.

Ele riu com ironia. — Claro que tenho.

Ouviram uma batida à porta. Sem esperar pela resposta, um homem alto e musculoso entrou na sala, seguido por um belo jovem parecido com Edward.

— Desculpe-me por interromper, chefe — disse o homem mais alto, impelindo o rapaz para o centro do aposento.

— Hei, Emmett! — protestou ele,— Não precisa ser rude.

— O que ele aprontou dessa vez, Emmett? — indagou Edward.

— Eu o flagrei em Wellsby pela terceira vez esta semana. Acabarei não podendo trabalhar, se tiver de repreender este rapaz toda vez que ele quiser bancar o carpinteiro.

Bella ficou de pé e sorriu para o jovem.

— Você deve ser Jasper — disse, estendendo a mão. — Sou Bella Swan, a nova secretária de seu irmão.

— Ela não é minha nova secretária — Edward retrucou. — E como diabos você sabe o nome do meu irmão?

Jasper olhou para Bella com um ar de fascinação. — Seja lá o que ela for... Também posso ter uma assim para mim?

— Sem piadinhas, Jasper — censurou Edward.

Emmett disfarçou o riso quando Bella se dirigiu a ele.

— Você é o contramestre do Sr. Cullen? — perguntou ela, também estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

— Isso mesmo — confirmou ele.

— Ouvi muitos elogios a seu respeito. Você é benquisto entre as pessoas que conheço.

— Não me leve a mal, senhorita, mas nunca ouvi falar a seu respeito. Mas confesso que é uma pena não tê-la conhecido antes — acrescentou ele, encantado com a beleza de Bella.

— Obrigado por haver trazido Jasper, Emmett — Edward os inter­rompeu. — Pode deixar que eu cuido do resto.

O empregado assentiu, retirando-se em seguida. Edward olhou para o irmão.

— Por que vivemos sempre tendo esta conversa, Jasper?

O rapaz fingiu um ar de inocência. — Não tenho a mínima idéia. Por quê?

— Porque você nunca me dá ouvidos! — replicou Edward. — Já disse que não pode ficar se intrometendo nas construções. Ainda é jovem demais e aqueles lugares oferecem riscos...

— Farei dezesseis anos no próximo mês — Joel o interrompeu. — Você tinha essa idade quando começou a trabalhar. Além disso, pensei que ficaria contente ao ver que quero tra­balhar, em vez de ficar à toa por aí. Se eu quisesse, poderia estar freqüentando lugares bem piores, sabia?

— Pelo que sei, já visitou alguns deles — replicou Edward. Ao notar a expressão magoada do irmão, acrescentou: — Está bem, reconheço que não fui justo no comentário. Se quiser um emprego, vou lhe arranjar um. Mas não agora. Fim da conversa.

— Que conversa? — ironizou Jasper. — Nunca conversamos sobre nada, Edward. Você simplesmente dita às ordens e espera ser obedecido, só isso.

— Bem-vindo ao mundo real, irmãozinho.

O cão ganiu, como que protestando. Bella tirou da bolsa uma delicada corrente e a prendeu na coleira dele.

— Jasper? Importa-se de passear um pouco com Jacob?

Só então o rapaz olhou para o cachorro.

— Hei, eu não tinha visto que você estava aí — disse ele, demonstrando gostar de cães. — De onde veio, amigão?

— Ele está comigo — explicou Bella. — Mas acho melhor avisar que Jacob é surdo. Quando der instruções a ele, olhe-o de frente.

— Ele lê lábios?

— Sim.

— Não! — protestou Edward. — Hei, não encha a cabeça do meu irmão com essas besteiras. Cães não lêem lábios!

— Jacob lê — afirmou Bella, com calma. — Ele é es­pecial, e entende com o coração o que dizemos a ele.

— Bem, então até mais tarde — Jasper se despediu, pegando a coleira.

Sem dar a Edward a chance de protestar, Jasper conduziu o cão em direção à porta.

— Droga! Ainda não terminei a conversa!

— Poderá terminá-la depois — salientou Bella. — Será até melhor conversarem quando estiverem mais calmos.

— É mesmo uma especialista em relacionamentos humanos, não? — ironizou ele.

— Digamos que sei compreender os anseios do coração de um jovem.

— Aposto que sim. — Ao notar que fizera um comentário gros­seiro, Edward falou: — Desculpe-me. Eu não deveria ter dito isso.

Bella sorriu, com um brilho de generosidade no olhar.

— Entendo que seja protetor com relação a seu irmão. Mas não notou que ele quer ser como você, Edward?

— Sinto muito, mas dessa vez você se enganou. Jasper tem se mantido em estado de rebeldia desde os dez anos de idade, quando perdeu o pai. Teve problemas com a polícia tantas vezes que já perdi a conta. Nada muito grave, mas que o teria deixado encrencado se não houvesse alguém para defendê-lo.

— E esse alguém foi você?

Edward deu de ombros.

— Não havia outra pessoa disponível. Nossa mãe tentou, mas sem a presença do nosso pai... Quando ela não conseguiu mais controlá-lo, pediu-me para cuidar dele.

— E agora ele mora com você?

— Sim, há dois anos. Venho tentando fazer o melhor por ele, mas Joel está determinado a seguir seu próprio caminho pela vida.

— A maioria de nós deseja isso — salientou Bella.

— E verdade. Mas, infelizmente, meu irmão leva essa idéia a extremos. Quando eu sugiro que ele siga pela esquerda, ele vai pela direita só para dificultar a situação. Por isso sou tão severo ao ditar as regras para Jasper.

— Regras? — Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Sim. Costumo manter regras rígidas tanto na vida pro­fissional quanto na pessoal.

Bella suspirou. — Eu estava com receio de que você dissesse exatamente isso. Aposto que Carlisle deve estar rindo de mim agora.

— Carlisle?

— Meu supervisor. Ele sabe muito bem quanto eu tenho... Aversão por regras.

— Já percebi. Mas sobre o que estávamos falando antes?

— Estávamos discutindo os detalhes sobre a minha contratação.

— Nada disso! Estávamos falando sobre sua descontratação. Eu havia acabado de dispensá-la.

— E eu havia dito que você não tinha opção, a não ser me contratar.

Não tenho tempo para continuar com isso — disse Edward. — Tenho uma construtora para administrar.

— E um irmão para cuidar — acrescentou Bella, com gentileza.

— Desculpe-me, mas esse assunto não lhe diz respeito.

— De qualquer maneira, você precisa de ajuda. — Olhando para a caderneta, ela continuou: — Isso nos leva ao quarto item... — Ajeitando os óculos, ela hesitou. — Como disse?

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Oh-oh?

Ela tossiu de leve, com nervosismo.

— Acho melhor pararmos por aqui. Fui instruída para não revelar detalhes demais nesse primeiro dia.

— Entendo — respondeu Edward, mesmo não tendo a mínima noção do que ela estava querendo dizer. — Srta. Swan, já trabalhou como secretária alguma vez na vida?

— Claro que sim — respondeu ela e abrindo sua bolsa incrivelmente pequena, tirou dela um grande bloco de anotações e uma caneta. — Está vendo? Vim bem equipada.

— Não precisa se explicar. A brincadeira terminou. Não sei quem a enviou, mas não tenho tempo para esse tipo de brin­cadeira. Portanto, pode ir embora.

Bella suspirou. — Lamento, mas não posso fazer isso.

— Claro que pode. Basta que você dê meia-volta e dirija-se à porta de saída. Será mais fácil do que imagina.

— E o que fará quanto à sua necessidade de ter uma secretária?

— Pedirei que me mande outra. Mas, dessa vez, uma de verdade.

Bella se ajeitou melhor na cadeira, antes de dizer:

— Bem, já que tenho de esperar que Jasper traga Jacob de volta, vá em frente.

— O que está querendo dizer?

— Peça uma nova secretária. Ficarei aqui esperando. Se encontrar alguma disponível, irei embora. Caso contrário, terá de me dar o emprego.

— Não lhe darei o emprego sob hipótese alguma.

— Por quê?

— Porque você não está qualificada para ele.

— Nunca dá uma chance a ninguém? — Bella insistiu. — Ouvi dizer que o lema de sua empresa era oferecer oportuni­dades, mas estou vendo que isso deve ser apenas uma jogada política de sua parte.

Edward estreitou o olhar.

— Eu... — Ele hesitou.

— Sim?

— Está bem. Terá duas semanas de experiência, mas se cometer um deslize, será despedida. Entendido?

O lindo sorriso de Bella o deixou ainda mais encantado, mas Edward manteve uma expressão impassível.

— Sim, claro — respondeu ela.

— Não se empolgue demais. Ainda não falamos sobre minhas regras. Sabe mesmo como usar esse bloco de anotações e essa caneta?

— Perfeitamente.

— Então comece a escrever. Já que você detesta regras, vou me restringir a apenas três por enquanto. Também tenho uma lista de deveres.

Bella voltou a sorrir.

— Oh, você também gosta de elaborar listas? Elas são tão úteis, não acha? Muito melhores do que cumprir deveres.

Edward fitou-a com ar de suspeita. Estaria zombando dele? Bem, isso não fazia lá muita diferença.

— Regra número um: eu sou o chefe. O que eu digo é lei. Nada de discussão ou de argumentação. A palavra final é sem­pre minha. Está claro?

— Como água.

— Regra número dois: nada de relacionamentos internos. Se quiser se encontrar com algum namorado, terá de fazer isso fora da empresa.

— Acho que sobreviverei a isso — zombou ela.

— Regra número três: nada de cães por aqui.

Bella estava anotando os itens, mas parou ao ouvir aquilo. Olhou para Edward, franzindo o cenho.

— Reconheço que Jacob é meio temperamental às vezes. Direi a ele que não poderá mais me acompanhar, mas duvido que ele concorde.

—Tente deixá-lo em casa e trancar a porta.

Ela suspirou. — É difícil explicar, principalmente por você ser o chefe e eu não querer contrariá-lo, mas deixá-lo em casa não fará diferença. Ele é muito obstinado e sempre acaba conse­guindo o que quer.

— Um indomável labrador surdo?

— Muito indomável.

— Um cachorro que lê lábios e que tem preferência por coleiras vermelhas?

— Não está acreditando em mim? — inquiriu ela.

—Nem um pouco.

Ela estreitou o olhar. — Vamos deixar algo bem claro, Sr. Cullen. Posso ter meus defeitos, e acredito até que eles sejam muitos para a posição que ocupo, mas eu não minto. Nunca.

— Peço desculpas. Mas você tem de admitir...

— Na verdade, costumo ser sincera demais. Às vezes, falo mais do que devo, mas não consigo me conter. De vez em quando, isso me causa problemas.

Os lábios de Edward se curvaram em um breve sorriso. — Aposto que sim.

— Tem algo mais para me dizer?

— No momento não.

— E quanto aos meus deveres? — indagou Bella. — Disse algo sobre uma lista...

— Oh, ela está aqui! — Edward abriu uma gaveta e pegou uma folha de papel. — Depois de tantas secretárias haverem passado por aqui, achei mais fácil escrever tudo.

— Desculpe-me pela curiosidade, mas por que perdeu tantas secretárias?

— Digamos que não tenho um temperamento muito fácil de se lidar. Como eu disse antes, sou muito exigente.

Ela sorriu, conferindo a lista que ele lhe entregou.

— Tem alguma dúvida? — perguntou Edward, após alguns segundos.

— Vejamos... Atender telefonemas, anotar recados, digitar com rapidez... Terei de acompanhá-lo em reuniões e conferências?

— Há algum problema nisso? Teremos uma conferência no próximo mês, em Chicago. Partiremos em uma sexta-feira e voltaremos no domingo.

— Oh, será ótimo para mim.

— Também terá de me acompanhar a alguns outros eventos, se eu precisar de seus serviços.

— Parece interessante. — Ela voltou a analisar o papel. — Organizar reuniões, manter os arquivos do computador atualizados, lidar com clientes...

Ao notar que ela havia chegado ao último item da lista, Edward ficou de pé.

— Está pronta para começar? Rosalie Hale trabalha tem­porariamente para mim, enquanto estou sem secretária. Ela po­derá tirar suas dúvidas.

Bella também ficou de pé.

— Acho que não terei nenhuma. Tudo parece bem fácil por aqui. — Pendurando a bolsa no ombro, ela se encaminhou para a porta. Então parou para olhá-lo por cima do ombro. — Bem, exceto pelo último item. Ele parece mais um desafio do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Que item?

— Esse de encontrar uma esposa para você.

Com outro de seus belos sorrisos, Bella saiu do escritório e fechou a porta atrás de si. Porém, nem mesmo a sólida camada de madeira foi suficiente para abafar o grito impaciente que lhe chegou aos ouvidos.

_Continua..._

____________________________________________________

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo e continuem lendo e comentando. E até o próximo com a reação de Edward a absurda missão de Bella. ^^_


	4. Capítulo 2

Gostaria de agradecer as rewies que eu recebi pelo ultimo capítulo. ^^ **Tatyperry: **a Bella simplesmente não tem juízo. É desastrada sim. Mas não consigo mesma. Pelo menos não tanto. A loucura e o desastre dela refletem em outras pessoas.

**My Odd World': **^^ que bom que você está gostando. Espero que continue assim. xD

**Fernanda Kowalewicz:** Eu sou fã de romances e assim que vi essa pela primeira vez, pensei: "Simplesmente e absurdamente Bella." Adoro coisas loucas. Ainda mais quando há possibilidade de se tornarem reais e lindas.

**mione03: **Tecnicamente o Anjo vem mais de Midnight Sun do que de Crepú está lá. xD Ahh e espero meeeeeeesmo que você continue gostando da fic.

**Reneesme Carlie Cullen: **Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic e por ter feito uma autora feliz! *-*

Bom, agora sem mais demoras e boa leitura. E lembrem, façam uma autora feliz. *-*

___________________________________________________

**CAPITULO II**

Bella havia acabado de sentar-se à mesa que seria sua dali em diante, quando Edward abriu a porta que separava as duas salas. Parecia aborrecido, mas ela não ficou surpresa.

Tentara mencionar aquele último item de uma maneira ca­sual, para que ele nem notasse, mas, pelo visto, não tivera sucesso. O brilho de fúria nos olhos dele comprovou isso.

— Srta. Swan! — Notando que chamara a atenção de ou­tros funcionários, ele abaixou o tom de voz. — Venha até meu escritório. Agora!

Oh, Deus... Ela não via uma expressão tão furiosa quanto àquela desde que o supervisor Carlisle descobrira que ela havia deixado Napoleão Bonaparte entrar no paraíso para dar uma espiadela no lugar. O pior era que Edward parecia estar ainda mais furioso do que ele.

Os olhos verdes haviam adquirido um brilho intimidador. Os cabelos acobreados, levemente caídos sobre a testa, atribuíam-lhe um charme especial, assim como os traços másculos de seu rosto, marcados pelos lábios firmes.

— Claro, Sr. Cullen — respondeu Bella, com incrível cal­ma. — Algum problema? — perguntou, ao fechar a porta do escritório.

— Pode-se dizer que sim. O que diabos você quis dizer com en­contrar uma esposa para mim?

— Então é isso...

— Sim, é isso mesmo.

— Estava em sua lista.- Ela deu de ombros.

— Não diga tolices!

— Quer que eu lhe mostre? — inquiriu Bella, mantendo o tom calmo.

— Isso seria interessante, já que fui eu mesmo quem es­creveu aquela lista. Não escrevi nada sobre encontrar uma esposa.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Quer dar licença para eu passar e pegar a lista ou terei de forçar a passagem? — Ela o desafiou.

Um brilho insinuante surgiu nos olhos de Edward.

— Esta é a proposta mais tentadora que já recebi. Pretende mesmo cumprir a ameaça?

Bella observou o rosto bonito dele, imaginando quanto parecia convidativo se envolver com alguém que era um exem­plo da beleza masculina. Porém, lembrou-se a tempo de que sua missão era a de encontrar uma esposa para ele, e não realizar seus próprios desejos terrenos.

Ele deve ter percebido a recusa em seu olhar, porque as­sentiu em silêncio e ficou de lado, dando espaço para ela passar. No entanto, ele também pareceu deduzir o pensamento dela, pois tocou-lhe a mão, já sobre a maçaneta da porta.

Foi como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse os corpos dos dois. Mas eles não desviaram os olhos e nem afastaram as mãos.

— Entendeu por que não dará certo trabalharmos juntos? — perguntou ele indicando com o queixo as mãos dos dois. — Você sente o mesmo, não?

Ela não podia negar que havia algo diferente entre eles. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia o toque carinhoso de um homem, mas não podia se deixar levar por sensações que per­tenciam ao passado.

— Assim que eu encontrar uma esposa para você, isso não o incomodará mais. Prometo. O que está sentindo é uma distração momentânea, mas logo passará.

— Passará logo porque você não continuará trabalhando comigo — disse ele. — Tenho contatos. Arranjarei um em­prego para você em outro lugar. Esse caminho pelo qual es­tamos seguindo só nos trará problemas.

— Lamento, mas é o único caminho que conheço — afir­mou Bella.

Edward afastou sua mão, como se temesse que aquilo fosse mais além.

— Pegue a lista.

Pela primeira vez na vida, ou depois da morte, Bella achou impossível se equilibrar sobre o salto de oito centímetros.Não que ela tivesse muito equilíbrio antes. Mas naquele momento, parecia quase impossível se manter de pé. Mantendo a concentração, para não perder o equilíbrio, adiantou-se para pegar a lista.

Depois de respirar fundo, ela retornou ao escritório e fechou a porta.

— O último item diz: "Encontrar uma esposa para mim" — declarou, colocando o papel sobre a mesa.

Ele franziu o cenho, ao ler o item.

— Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? — indagou, em um tom ameaçador.

Aquela não era uma pergunta que ela poderia responder. Pelo menos, não ainda. Sentando-se diante da mesa, abriu o bloco de anotações e olhou para ele.

— Não acha melhor falarmos sobre o tipo de mulher que você prefere?

— Não! — O grito exasperado fez Bella se sobressaltar. — Quero que me diga como esse item veio parar na minha lista.

— Você não o escreveu? — inquiriu ela, com um ar inocente.

— Claro que não! — Contendo um pouco o tom impaciente, ele perguntou: — Não foi você?

— Não.

Mas ela deduziu quem poderia ter feito aquilo. Anjos da guarda eram sempre muito matreiros quando queriam. Edward colocou o papel de lado e fitou-a nos olhos.

—A honestidade é algo muito importante para mim — disse ele. — Na verdade, é o primeiro item da minha lista de virtudes.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Outra lista?

— Srta. Swan!

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Acho que já falamos sobre hones­tidade. Eu nunca minto, lembra?

— Foi o que disse.

— Agora que nos entendemos a esse respeito, podemos voltar ao que interessa? Se me disser o que espera de uma esposa, poderei cuidar melhor do assunto. Prometo que manterei a questão em sigilo.

— Esqueça isso. Eu a contratei para ser minha secretária, nada mais. Não quero ouvir falar sobre essa história de me arranjar uma esposa. Entendeu?

Bella suspirou.

— Esse é o quarto item?

— Acho que o primeiro item abrange esse também. Sou o chefe, lembra? O que eu digo é lei. Nada de discussão ou de argumentação. A palavra final é sempre minha.

— Estou começando a achar que essa regra vai ser uma verdadeira maldiç... —Bella se interrompeu, diante da palavra pouco celestial. — Um verdadeiro desafio — emendou.

Edward disfarçou o riso. — Posso sobreviver a isso.

Ele sim, mas talvez ela não, pensou Bella.

Não tinha certeza de quanto tempo teria para cumprir sua missão, mas achava que o prazo duraria um mês no máximo. Se não obtivesse nenhum resultado dentro desse período... De súbito, sentiu uma onda de determinação.

- Poderia me dizer pelo menos quais são as qualidades que você gostaria de encontrar em uma esposa? — perguntou com calma, tentando não demonstrar seu desespero. — Prometo que não voltaremos a falar nisso.

— Você nunca desiste?

— Não posso desistir —_Não se quisesse continuar no paraíso. _Acrescentou ela mentalmente.

— Então, deixe-me facilitar as coisas para você — falou ele. — Minha mãe é quem cuida dos assuntos sentimentais na minha vida. Ela decidiu que quer me ver casado e está se empenhando para conseguir isso.

— Deve ser bastante embaraçoso.

— E mais inconveniente do que qualquer outra coisa. Pelo menos uma vez por mês ela faz reservas em um restaurante, em meu nome e no da vítima do momento, e me avisa no último instante.

— Que estranho.

— Concordo plenamente.

— E por que você não se recusa a ir?

— Porque acho que seria injusto com a pessoa envolvida. Quando minha mãe me avisa, a "pretendente" já se encontra a caminho do restaurante. Quanto à minha mãe... Digamos que tenho razões para não censurá-la. Portanto, não preciso de sua ajuda para encontrar uma esposa. Tenho certeza de que o encontro que minha mãe deve ter programado para essa noite dará bons resultados.

— É mesmo? — Bella sorriu, esperançosa.

— Sim.

— Fale-me mais sobre a candidata. Como ela é?

— Não está mesmo me ouvindo. – Ele suspirou e massageou a testa com as pontas dos dedos.

— Claro que estou. Ouvi e posso repetir cada uma de suas palavras, desde que nos encontramos. E pode acreditar, você não falou pouco.

— É mesmo? Deve estar sendo bastante tedioso para você — Edward ironizou. — De qualquer maneira, quero que mais um detalhe fique bem claro: ficará aqui apenas por duas semanas. Depois disso, quero vê-la fora da minha vida de uma vez por todas.

Um breve ruído vindo da porta interrompeu a conversa.

—Oh-oh — disse Jasper. — Acho que chegamos na hora errada,  
Jacob.

~*~

— A culpa não é minha — insistiu Bella. — Edward Cullen é uma pessoa muito difícil de se lidar. E não me olhe desse jeito, porque eu estou tentando. Trate de sair desse sofá, Jacob. Se ele encontrar mais um pêlo de cachorro nas almofadas, não vai esperar duas semanas para nos dispensar.

Jacob latiu energicamente, antes de afundar um pouco mais no sofá.

—Para sua informação, eu tenho um plano — Ela con­tinuou. — Se ainda não notou, esta é a agenda de Edward — anunciou ela, tirando o objeto de uma das gavetas da mesa dele. — Essa noite, ele terá um encontro com uma garota  
chamada Kate, no restaurante Sarduccfs. — Ela sorriu. — Lembra-se desse restaurante? Foi engraçado o que aconteceu por lá.

O cão ganiu baixinho, cobrindo os olhos com as patas por um momento.

— Tenho certeza de que já esqueceram — disse ela. — De qualquer maneira, iremos até lá esta noite para observá-los.

Com um pouco de sorte, Kate será perfeita para Edward e bastará apenas um _"empurrãozinho"_ para os dois se casarem e serem felizes para sempre.

Para sua surpresa, ela conseguiu chegar ao restaurante juntamente com Edward e Kate. Porém, ele não pareceu nem um pouco satisfeito com a _"coincidência"_ de encontrá-la por lá.

Pelo visto, senso de humor não era algo natural na perso­nalidade dele. Isso tornava essencial que a futura esposa dele fosse bem-humorada.

Bella observou Kate com ar de curiosidade. Mas logo notou que, se a moça tinha algum senso de humor, devia mantê-lo bem escondido.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Edward, em um tom impaciente.

— Vim jantar. E vocês?

— Temos uma reserva, como você bem sabe.

— Oh. Então é necessário fazer reservas para jantar aqui? — inquiriu Bella inocentemente.

— Na verdade, é essencial. — Olhando para Jacob, ele acrescentou: — Trouxe o cão?

— Jacob sempre me acompanha.

— Mas nunca o deixarão ficar aqui dentro. E proibida à entrada de animais em restaurantes.

—É mesmo? Bem, nunca tive problema com isso antes.

Bella olhou para Kate. A moça era alta e linda, mas parecia não gostar de falar muito. Estava vestida com um tailleur cinza, em estilo conservador, e com os cabelos presos em um coque baixo. Os belos olhos castanhos retribuíram o olhar de Bella com atenção.

— Não vai nos apresentar? — Kate perguntou a Edward, em um tom polido.

Ele se mostrou visivelmente relutante.

— Essa é minha secretária, Srta. Swan. Isabella, essa é Kate Denali.

As duas trocaram um aperto de mãos.

— Vocês se conhecessem há muito tempo? — indagou Bella.

Edward a fuzilou com o olhar. — Não comece, senão terá de procurar um novo emprego amanhã mesmo.

— Meu Deus, Edward! — Kate interveio. — O que ela fez de errado? Isabella quer apenas saber a quanto tempo nos conhecemos.

— Não foi exatamente isso o que ela quis dizer — sa­lientou ele.

— Não?

— Foi apenas uma pergunta amigável, Edward — afirmou Bella.

— Você já sabe a resposta — assegurou ele. — Então, por que perguntou?

— Edward, se ela soubesse a resposta, não teria perguntado — insistiu Kate, que se voltando para Bella, respondeu: — Eu e ele acabamos de nos conhecer.

— Excelente!

— O que diabos está querendo dizer com isso? — perguntou ele.

Kate franziu o cenho. — Não seja indelicado, por favor — pediu ela. — Estamos tendo apenas uma conversa social.

— A intenção da Srta. Swan não é inocente, pode acreditar.

— Estou querendo apenas salientar quanto os primeiros encontros são especiais — explicou Bella. — Os primeiros olha­res... A súbita consciência da presença física um do outro... O primeiro toque... A ansiedade em saber se o outro é mesmo tão sexy quanto parece...

Kate arregalou os olhos. — Mas eu nunca pensei dessa maneira.

— Srta. Swan...

— Não mesmo? — Bella continuou se dirigindo a Kate.

— Oh, sempre achei os primeiros encontros a parte mais ro­mântica de um relacionamento. E o período em que a paixão cega o casal com relação a certas verdades. — O cão puxou a barra da saia dela, distraindo-a por um momento. — Pare, Jacob. Estou falando sobre a parte engraçada de tudo isso.  
Quando a ânsia de amar faz os apaixonados ignorarem os de­feitos um do outro...

Kate cruzou os braços. — Que defeitos? — perguntou ela.

— Bem, deixe-me ver... — Bella colocou a mão no queixo por um segundo pensando. Mas não teve de se esforçar muito para encontrar a resposta. Bastou lembrar de seu dia com Edward. — Ter um temperamento difícil, por exemplo. Ou uma desagradável tendência à teimosia. Oh, e sempre querer as coisas feitas à sua maneira. Esse tipo de coisa... — Jacob ganiu, em protesto, e Bella olhou para ele. — Eu me lembro do que Carlisle disse. Amor verdadeiro. Tudo bem, mas quando se ama, releva-se os defeitos. — Ela olhou para Edward. — Certo?

— Eu gostaria que alguém me explicasse sobre o que ela está falando — pediu Kate, confusa.

— Não se preocupe em entender agora, querida. O fato é que vocês ainda não se conheceram o suficiente para saberem quais são as qualidades e os defeitos um do outro. A realidade do tédio ainda não os afetou. Com sorte, isso não acontecerá até que estejam devidamente casad...

— Srta. Swan... — Edward a interrompeu.

— Sim?

— Acho melhor não terminar a frase.

— Talvez devêssemos ter continuado com a parte informal da conversa — disse Kate.

— Está vendo? — Ele forçou um sorriso. — Eu disse que a intenção dela não era inocente. Se a conhecesse tão bem quanto eu, já teria se dado conta disso.

Kate arqueou uma sobrancelha. —Talvez eu devesse ter perguntado há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem.

— Nós nos conhecemos hoje — explicou Bella, rindo.

Seguiu-se um silêncio embaraçoso.

— Srta. Swan! — Edward foi o primeiro a quebrá-lo. — No caso de não haver notado, não estou nem um pouco satisfeito com seu comportamento.

Ela deu de ombros, com um sorriso se insinuando nos lábios

— Estou acostumada com isso. Pareço ter um _"dom"_ para falar e fazer coisas erradas. Mas se isso o fizer sentir-se melhor, saiba que se eu falhar dessa vez nunca mais atrapalharei nin­guém. Meu supervisor acabará enviando Eric ou Ben para consertar meu fiasco. Não será afetado pessoalmente, prometo.

Edward franziu o cenho, sem ter a mínima idéia do que ela estava falando. Porém, antes que pudesse dizer algo, o maitre os interrompeu.

— Srta. Swan! Que prazer em revê-la!

Bella virou-se e sorriu. — Olá, Rollo. Como está Beatice?

— Bem melhor, obrigado. — Olhando em volta, ele pergun­tou: — O que achou da reforma que fizemos?

— O restaurante ficou lindo. Não dá nem para notar os locais que foram atingidos pelo fogo. Sinto muito por tudo aquilo.

— Ora, já nos recuperamos, não se preocupe. Veio jantar?

— Há um lugarzinho para mim?

— Claro que sim. Sempre há. — Ele lançou um olhar preo­cupado para Jacob. — Mas você conhece as regras...

— Eu avisei — interveio Edward.

Com um suspiro resignado, Bella abriu a bolsa e tirou dela uma espécie de elástico vermelho. Passou-a pela cabeça de Manchado e centralizou o laço em seu pescoço.

— Pronto. Está bom assim?

— Perfeito! — exclamou o maitre. — Sabe que nossas regras são muito rígidas, mesmo para convidados ilustres.

— Eu entendo — anuiu Bella, tendo de conter o riso diante da expressão atônita de Edward.

Despedindo-se com um breve aceno, ela acompanhou Rollo até o salão principal.

— Acho que nos saímos bem, não? — perguntou a Jacob, que respondeu com um latido.

~*~

— Será possível que eu sou o único que acha estranho comer em um restaurante cinco estrelas com um cachorro? — ques­tionou Edward, indignado.

— Você não está comendo com um cachorro — salientou Kate.

— Não importa.

— Sim, claro que importa — insistiu ela. — Está comendo no mesmo restaurante que um cachorro, mas não na companhia dele.

— E você não acha isso estranho?

Kate deu de ombros. — Por que eu deveria?

Edward olhou para os ocupantes das outras mesas.

—Não acredito que ninguém faça sequer uma reclamação.

É como se nem estivessem notando! Há um labrador surdo sentado à mesa, usando uma gravata vermelha, e todos agem como se isso acontecesse todos os dias!

—Bem, você tem de reconhecer que ele não está enfiando as patas no prato e nem latindo alto —Kate argumentou enquanto examinava o menu. — As entradas parecem ótimas, não?

Edward ia responder, mas desistiu por pura impaciência. Abriu o menu com um gesto firme, furioso por sua nova secretária haver chamado sua atenção pela vigésima vez nos últimos dez minutos.

Não que ela houvesse feito isso deliberadamente. Bella não sorrira nem acenara em sua direção. Não era preciso. Bastava ficar sentada ali, naquela mesa próxima, para impeli-lo a olhá-la a todo instante.

Ela ocupara a mesa central do salão, com seu vestido azul e os cabelos castanhos refletindo a luz vinda do alto. Ela não apenas era a mulher mais bonita do salão, como também parecia muito à vontade tendo um cão como acompanhante.

Notou que ela também os observava de vez em quando. Não tinha idéia do que deveria estar se passando pela mente dela, mas pela expressão de seu rosto não parecia ser algo bom. Deus, o que fizera para merecer uma secretária tão excêntrica? Devia ter sido um pecado bem grave.

— Já decidiu o que vai pedir como entrada? — A pergunta de Kate lhe interrompeu os pensamentos.

— O quê? Oh, uma sopa de ervilhas.

Ela anuiu, satisfeita. —É exatamente o que eu pretendia pedir. Pelo visto, temos muito em comum.

Ele suspirou. Sim, claro. Ambos compartilhavam um in­teresse por ervilhas. Sem dúvida, haviam nascido um para o outro.

~*~

— Pare de reclamar, Jacob. É importante que façamos uma lista. Edward gosta de usar esse método e eu também. Agora, pare de protestar e diga o que posso incluir nela. Ele considera a honestidade como a principal das virtudes, portanto, esse será o primeiro item da lista.

Ela olhou discretamente na direção da mesa dele.

— Mas como poderei saber se Kate é honesta? Isso não é algo que se percebe facilmente. Gentil não lhe disse algo que possa ajudar?

Jacob suspirou.

— Vejamos... Qual o próximo item? Senso de humor. Essa escolha é minha, não de Edward. Com um temperamento como o dele, é muito importante que ele encontre alguém que o faça rir de vez em quando. E ela também tem de ser determinada. Uma pessoa de personalidade fraca logo o deixaria aborrecido.

Jacob latiu com firmeza.

— Por que você insiste em trazer isso à tona? Sei muito bem que ele terá de amá-la. Só que ele não acredita no amor, como você já deve ter notado. — Estreitando o olhar, acres­centou: — Diga-me uma coisa: como poderei convencê-lo a acre­ditar no amor, se nem eu mesma acredito nele?

Jacob olhou-a em silêncio, como que lamentando a di­ficuldade que ela teria de enfrentar.

~*~

— Como está a sopa? — Kate perguntou.

— Oh, muito boa.

— A minha está meio insossa.

— Talvez porque você não quis colocar queijo.

— Detesto queijo. E detesto sopa insossa.

Edward pegou o saleiro e aproveitou para olhar discretamente para o relógio. Droga. Teria de ficar ali pelo menos mais qua­renta e cinco minutos, antes de conseguir escapar.

— Sal faz mal para a saúde, sabia? — perguntou ela.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— É mesmo? Quer um pouco?

— Não estou gostando disso — disse Bella. — Os dois estão comendo a mesma coisa, mas parecem muito... – Ela se interrompeu procurando as palavras.

Jacob ganiu.

— Isso mesmo. Entediados. Onde está aquela chama que já deveria ter surgido entre os dois? Edward não segurou a mão de Kate nenhuma vez, não lhe sussurrou nada ao ouvido e nem sequer a fez rir. — Ela olhou para o cachorro. — Como poderão ter um relacionamento duradouro agindo assim logo no primeiro encontro?

Rollo apareceu ao lado dela.

— Como está o jantar, Srta. Swan?

— Maravilhoso. Mudaram o tempero do molho do fettuccine?

O maitre assentiu. — Notou?

— E também acrescentaram anchovas — continuou ela. — E estão usando azeite grego. Essa não foi uma boa mudança, Rollo.

— Por favor, Srta. Swan — sussurrou ele. — Fale mais baixo, ou acabará revelando nossos segredos.

— Oh, desculpe-me.

Bella olhou mais uma vez na direção da mesa de Edward e fez um sinal para Rollo, que se inclinou para ouvi-la melhor.

— Com que freqüência ele vem aqui?

— O Sr. Cullen? Duas vezes por mês pontualmente.

— Sempre com uma acompanhante diferente?

Rollo deu de ombros. — É bem raro, mas às vezes ele chega a se encontrar duas vezes com a mesma mulher.

Bella se tornou pensativa por um momento. Quando Rollo fez menção de se afastar, ela o puxou de volta.

— Nos encontros que duraram mais de uma vez, ele tentou beijar a acompanhante?

— Não que eu tenha notado — respondeu o maitre.

_"Essa não!",_ pensou ela.

— Ele não tenta nem tocá-las?

Rollo pensou por um momento, antes de sorrir, com ar de triunfo.

— Isso só aconteceu uma vez. Ele ajudou uma delas a se levantar, porque a moça havia torcido o tornozelo.

Bella soltou-lhe o braço, deixando-o finalmente endireitar o corpo.

— Ele nunca discute com elas?

— Nunca.

— Nem compartilha segredos?

— O Sr. Cullen? Imagine!

— Nem ri com elas?

O maitre balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Obrigada, Rollo.

Jacob soltou um suspiro quando o maitre se afastou.

— Sim, foi o que pensei — disse Bella, lançando um olhar determinado na direção da outra mesa. — Parece que, além de trabalhar como secretária, também terei de ensinar a Edward algumas lições sobre romance. — Balançando a cabeça, acres­centou: — Até Deus duvida das coisas que nós, anjos, temos de fazer...

_______________________________________________________________________________

Continua...

Bom, desculpem os erros (a fic não foi betada e nem revisada) e até a próxima com Bella de conselheira matrimonial. Ou quase isso.


	5. Capítulo 3

Gostaria de agradecer a todo mundo que comentou e que leu essa fic. *-*

**Lakina**:As coisas ainda vão pegar fogo! Principalmente a partir desse capítulo! E eu odeio³³³³³³³³³³ o Jake. Kkkk Ele bem que podia ser surdo e mudo nos livros né? Assim não enchia o saco. *hoho*

**My Odd World':** Eu também estaria tentando ME arranjar com o Ed mas a Bella não tem escolha. Ainda. :]

**Isa Stream:** *-* Nhai obrigada... Espero que você continue achando isso até o fim.

**mione03:** Hehe aquele restaurante é fino Mione. E homem (independente da raça) tem que ir bem trajado kkkkk cara isso foi tosco. Dois encontros por mês. No mínimo. Tia Esme é casamenteira. Bom por enquanto eu não posso contar o motivo do Edward aceitar isso sem reclamar. Mas posso adiantar que tem a Tanya na história. *-*

**Pida:** huahsuahsuahsuahushaus espere até saber o que ela andou aprontando nos outros empregos... Honestamente, eu não gostaria de ter a Bella como anjo da guarda. Kkkkkkk

**bruna326:** O Ed é chato mas é o nosso Eddie né? Não da vontade de morder? Ou melhor, pedir para ser mordida? Bella ainda vai aprontar muito. Rir muito e chorar muito. Hehehe quanto à demora.... :'( enquanto a faculdade deixar, eu vou atualizando. Mas prometo demorar o mínimo possível.

Agora boa leitura... E façam uma autora feliz. *-*

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

Uma semana depois, Bella havia acabado de arrumar uma pilha de papéis sobre a mesa de Edward quando Jacob levantou a cabeça de repente e latiu com animação. Pulando do sofá, correu em direção à porta e latiu novamente, agitando a cauda.

— Jasper está aqui? — perguntou ela, arqueando uma sobran­celha e olhando para o relógio. — Mas ainda são seis horas. Um pouco cedo para ele haver chegado, não?

Ela atravessou a sala e abriu a porta devagar. Para sua surpresa, Jasper estava diante de um armário de arquivos, pro­curando algo em meio às pastas.

— As pastas principais não estão mais aí — avisou ela. — Eu mudei alguns arquivos de lugar.

Jasper se sobressaltou.

—Mas que diab...

Jacob latiu alto, em uma evidente reprimenda. Bella teve de se esforçar para conter o riso.

— Jacob não gosta de impropérios, Jasper. Ele lê lábios, lembra?

— Oh. — Jasper baixou o olhar por um instante. — Desculpe-me. Você me assustou e eu deixei escapar.

— Ele também não aprova furtos. — Cruzando os braços, ela acrescentou: — Nem eu.

— Eu não ia roubar nada. Apenas...

— Estava procurando a planta de outro projeto para visitar?

Ele deu de ombros, disfarçando o riso.

— Sim — confessou. — Tenho minhas próprias chaves do escritório e...

Jacob o interrompeu com um latido.

— Hei, eu não disse nada demais! — defendeu-se o rapaz.

— Não, mas Jacob também não gosta de mentiras.

Jasper suspirou, exasperado. — Droga! Quero dizer...

Bella riu.

— Não se preocupe. Às vezes, também sou censurada por isso. Mas estou melhorando.

— É censurada por mentir ou por falar impropérios?

— Por falar impropérios — respondeu ela. — Eu nunca minto.

Jasper assentiu, olhando para o cão. — E ele sabe quando alguém mente? — perguntou, curioso.

— Sim.

— Como?

— Jacob tem seu próprio detector de mentiras — ex­plicou ela, em um tom de confidência. — Às vezes, ele se torna bem inconveniente com isso.

— Diab... Puxa — emendou Jasper. — Fico contente que Edward também não tenha um desses _"detectores"_.

O comentário foi tão espontâneo que Bella não conseguiu conter o riso.

— Aposto que sim. Quer tentar se explicar novamente?

— Eu... Hum... Peguei as chaves emprestadas... — Ele se encolheu quando Jacob latiu com firmeza. — Está bem, está bem! Peguei as chaves de Edward há alguns dias e mandei fazer cópias. Então, quando quero encontrar uma construção que ainda não visitei, venho até aqui e dou uma olhada nos arquivos mais recentes. Já que a maioria das pessoas me toma apenas por um adolescente de dezesseis anos, consigo emprego provisório nos locais das construções.

— Até algum dos empregados de Edward reconhecê-lo?

— Sim — ele confirmou. Estreitando o olhar, perguntou: — E você? Vai me denunciar?

— Ainda não decidi — Ela respondeu.

— De qualquer maneira, não consegui encontrar o que estou procurando. Eu precisaria fazer mais algumas _"visitas", _até descobrir onde você escondeu tudo.

—Posso fazer uma sugestão?

— Se quiser...-Jasper deu de ombros

— Por que não trabalha comigo por alguns dias?

Ele deu um passo atrás, parecendo indignado.

— Não quero trabalhar como um mero ajudante de secretária — declarou.

— Ora, muito obrigada pela consideração.

Jasper enrubesceu, reconhecendo que fora indelicado. — Eu não quis ofendê-la. — Começando a perambular pelo aposento, protestou: — Ninguém me entende! Quero ter meu próprio trabalho. Fazer um projeto do começo ao fim com mi­nhas próprias mãos!

— Você quer ser como Edward — afirmou Bella. Quando Jasper não negou o fato, ela continuou: — Escolheu o ramo de cons­trução porque foi nisso que seu irmão começou a trabalhar quando tinha sua idade, não é?

— Sim. Se ele pode fazer isso, então porque eu não posso?

— Também vai continuar os estudos, como fez seu irmão?

— Talvez.

— Edward trabalhou duro para construir esta companhia. Foi preciso uma boa dose de trabalho, inteligência e ambição. Além de muito estudo.

— Não tenho medo de trabalho pesado. E sou ambicioso tam­bém. O problema é que ninguém confia na minha capacidade.

— Ninguém está dizendo que você não tem capacidade para trabalhar no ramo de construção. Mas pense em como seu irmão e sua mãe se sentiriam se algo lhe acontecesse?

— Apenas colocariam a culpa em mim. De novo — resmun­gou ele.

— De novo?

Jasper deu de ombros, sem responder. Depois de alguns se­gundos, voltou a olhá-la. — Se ninguém me deixar trabalhar nas construções, o que deverei fazer? Como provarei que sou competente?

— Primeiro precisa convencer Edward de que seu interesse é sincero.

— Ah, é? — disse Jasper, com impaciência. — E como farei isso?

Pelo menos ele estava ouvindo, pensou ela. — Qual dos projetos é o seu preferido?

— O de Wellsby — respondeu ele, sem hesitar.

— Aquele que Emmett supervisiona?

— Ele é o melhor contramestre de Edward. A construção ficará incrível — continuou ele, com entusiasmo. — Não é tão grande quanto outros projetos, mas tem uma estrutura complexa, como eu gosto. Essa semana, começarão a fazer a armação. Por isso eu queria estar lá.

— E que tal trabalhar com esse objetivo?

Jasper estreitou o olhar. — O que está querendo dizer?

— Bem... Que tal lidar um pouco com a parte burocrática? Poderia trabalhar como assistente de Emmett, encomendando ma­teriais, organizando subcontratações...

— Mas eu queria ajudar diretamente na construção — pro­testou ele.

— Tudo bem. Então por que não constrói uma maquete do prédio? Enquanto a equipe de Emmett faz a armação, você poderá ir um pouco mais além e fazer uma maquete com a sua idéia do projeto. Use cópias das plantas. Será um desafio porque você terá de recalcular as medidas escalares.

Ele demonstrou um súbito interesse. — Acha que Edward aprovaria?

— Terei de pedir a ele antes — respondeu Bella. — Mas acho que posso conseguir a aprovação dele. Mas você não poderá ir à construção sem estar na companhia dele ou de Emmett. Aprenda a observar a experiência dos dois, para aprimorar seus próprios projetos. O que acha?

— Eu... Poderia tentar — respondeu ele, com cautela. Bella estendeu a mão, sorrindo.

— Negócio fechado?

— Apenas sob uma condição — salientou ele.

Foi à vez dela olhá-lo com cautela. — Que condição?

Um sorriso se insinuou nos lábios de Jasper. — Quero estar presente quando explicar tudo ao meu irmão.

* * *

— Você concordou com o quê?

Bella lançou um olhar encorajador para Jasper, antes de voltar a encarar Edward.

— Bem, você ofereceu um trabalho a Jasper, e eu...

— Não me lembro de ter feito isso — Edward a interrompeu.

— No primeiro dia em que estive aqui ouvi você se oferecer para arranjar um trabalho para Jasper. Suas palavras foram: _"Se quer um emprego, vou lhe arranjar um. Mas não agora. Fim da conversa"._

— Que conversa? — zombou Jasper.

Edward o fuzilou com o olhar. — Disso eu me lembro. Agora se levante desse sofá e leve esse cachorro folgado com você.

— Hei, veja lá como fala! — protestou Jasper, tapando os olhos de Jacob. — Ele é muito sensível e pode acabar se ofendendo!

Edward espalmou as mãos sobre a mesa e olhou para Bella. — A culpa é toda sua — disse.

Ela suspirou. — Eu sei. Sempre é.

— Acompanhe-me, por favor. Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

Ela lançou um sorriso encorajador para Jasper, mas voltou a ficar séria assim que olhou para Edward. Ele a conduziu até a sala onde os outros empregados estavam trabalhando.

— Veja isso.

Ela se surpreendeu com a maneira casual como Edward passou o braço sobre seus ombros e a fez seguir em frente. _"Por que sempre ficava apreensiva quando ele a tocava?", _Perguntou-se. Nunca tivera esse tipo de reação antes.

— O que tenho de olhar exatamente? — perguntou-lhe.

— Vamos começar com Rosalie Hale.

— Bonito vestido o dela.

— É azul — salientou Edward. Bella sorriu.

— Não é à toa que gostei do modelo.

— Acontece que Rosalie nunca usou azul na vida. Agora olhe para Jessica.

— Quem é Jessica?

— Aquela que tingiu os cabelos de castanho.

— Linda cor.

— Só que até ontem ela era loira.

Bella assentiu. — Fico contente que ela tenha corrigido o erro.

— Será possível que ainda não entendeu? — perguntou ele. — Chegou aqui há apenas uma semana e todas as mulheres do departamento já estão copiando seu visual!

— É mesmo? — ela pareceu lisonjeada com a idéia. — Oh, não é maravilhoso?!

— Não! Isso está parecendo uma lavagem cerebral!

— Quanto exagero — ela censurou. — Rosalie ficou linda de azul. A cor destacou o tom bonito dos cabelos dela. Notou o quanto ela está sorrindo? Ela costumava sorrir tanto assim?

— Não me lembro.

— Provavelmente ninguém mais se deu conta disso. De agora em diante, passarão a notar. E Jéssica não apenas mudou a cor dos cabelos, mas também começou a usar maquiagem. Está vendo? Aquele rapaz _"bonitão"_ da contabilidade está flertando com ela.

— Se o _"bonitão"_ da contabilidade está flertando com ela, significa que ele não está trabalhando. Eu o pago para traba­lhar, e não para flertar com minhas funcionárias.

— Oh. — Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, com ar questio­nador. — Quer que eu fale com eles a esse respeito?

Edward respirou fundo e olhou por cima do ombro, na direção de seu escritório.

— Não. Mas é que... Agora Jasper também está enfeitiçado por você.

O olhar de dela se suavizou no mesmo instante. Tocando o braço dele, disse:

— Estou apenas tentando ajudar. Quer que seu irmão fique longe dos locais em construção, não quer? Pois isso o manterá afastado e dará a ele uma chance de aprender mais sobre o trabalho. Não é esse seu objetivo?

— Sim, mas...

— Será uma ótima oportunidade de ele provar que é com­petente. — Ela franziu o cenho. — Sinto que, por algum motivo, isso é muito importante para ele. Estou certa?

Edward fechou os olhos por um instante. — Sim, é possível. Ele se culpa por um incidente ocorrido há alguns anos.

— A culpa foi mesmo dele?

— Parcialmente.

Bella olhou para o outro lado do salão, sorrindo ao ver Jasper abraçando Jacob.

— Então deixe que ele corrija o erro — pediu a ele. — Todos precisam de uma chance para reparar suas faltas.

Edward a observou com mais atenção. — Está falando isso por experiência própria?

— Estou falando como alguém que acredita na capacidade das pessoas. Dê essa chance a Jasper. Não vai se arrepender.

Edward se tornou pensativo por um momento, antes de assentir e dizer:

— Terei de pedir o consentimento de Emmett primeiro. Se ele aceitar, também aceitarei.

Bella sorriu e conteve o impulso de abraça-lo. As coisas pareciam estar melhorando cada vez mais.

* * *

— Sei que reconciliar Edward e Jasper não faz parte da minha missão! — declarou Bella, exasperada. — Não precisa me lem­brar disso.

Jacob ganiu, aninhando-se no sofá.

— Não diga tolices! Levá-los a fazer as pazes não deverá ser tão difícil. Afinal, o que poderia dar errado? — Ela abriu a agenda de Edward sobre a mesa. — Na verdade, isso pode até ajudar. Mantenha em mente que para encontrar o grande amor de Edward, precisarei da colaboração de Jasper.

— Costuma falar sozinha com freqüência? — indagou uma voz vinda da porta.

Ao se virar, Bella viu Jasper apoiado no umbral da porta olhando-a divertido. No mesmo instante, ela lançou um olhar de reprovação para Jacob.

— Você deveria me avisar quando alguém chega! — pro­testou. Ficou ainda mais furiosa quando o cão mostrou os den­tes, em uma espécie de sorriso sarcástico. — Olá, Jasper. Não vi que você estava aí.

— Foi o que imaginei. — Lançando um olhar curioso dela para o cão, perguntou: — Que história é essa de encontrar um grande amor para Edward?

— Isso deveria ser segredo — confessou ela.

— É mesmo? Prometo que não contarei a ninguém.

— Não? — Ela o fitou com um olhar calculado. — Isso significa que está disposto a ajudar?

— A encontrar uma pretendente para Edward? Talvez.

Aquela não foi exatamente a resposta entusiasmada que Bella esperava ouvir.

— Não acha que ele deveria se casar? Ter filhos?

Jasper deu de ombros. — Acho que sim. Se for o que ele quer.

Ela franziu o cenho, considerando a resposta estranha. — Qual o problema, Jasper? — indagou, com gentileza.

— Nenhum.

Sim, havia algo errado. E qualquer que fosse o problema, ele parecia sério.

—Não precisa se envolver, se não quiser. Posso cuidar disso sozinha.

Ele hesitou um momento e perguntou:

— Diga-me por que está fazendo isso. Qual seu interesse nessa história?

— Trata-se de uma missão que prometi cumprir.

— Prometeu a Edward?

— Não. Digamos que ela foi designada por alguém que tem mais autoridade do que seu irmão.

— Sei. — Jasper assentiu. — Minha mãe deve tê-la enviado. Ela está tentando fazer Edward se casar desde que... — Ele não terminou a frase. — Posso conhecer a mulher que você escolher para ele?

— Claro — Bella concordou. — Já que mora com seu irmão, acho que essa é uma excelente sugestão. Mas primeiro terei de oferecer a Edward um breve treinamento sobre encontros românticos.

Jasper arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Treinamento sobre isso? Edward?

— Sei que deve estar surpreso. Confesso que também fiquei. Mas quando vi o modo como ele agiu com Kate, no Sarduccf's, achei que ele precisaria de uma _"ajudinha"._

— Oh, deve ter sido uma das garotas que minha mãe manda para se encontrar com ele de vez em quando. Ela é a pior casamenteira que conheço. Ainda bem que contratou uma es­pecialista desta vez.

— Sua mãe não me contratou — esclareceu Bella. — Na verdade, nossas missões coincidiram. Acha que me sairei me­lhor do que ela se saiu até agora?

— Bem, aposto que eu conseguiria mais resultados do que vocês duas juntas.

— Ótimo — aprovou ela. — Então está disposto a ajudar?

— Só se você me deixar acompanhar tudo de perto.

— Não quebrarei minha promessa —Bella respondeu com gentileza. — Não farei Edward se casar com ninguém sem sua aprovação. Tem minha palavra.

— Obrigado. — A tensão desapareceu do rosto de Jasper. — Como vai treiná-lo para encontros românticos?

Bella sorriu, com um ar maroto — Tenho um plano — confessou.

Jasper também sorriu. — Algo cruel, demoníaco e condenável?

Ela riu alto. — Com certeza.

— Nesse caso, pode contar comigo!

* * *

Edward entrou no Sarduccf's com passos firmes. Essa seria a última vez que sua mãe faria isso com ele. Vinha tentando ser paciente com aquela idéia de casamento que ela insistia em manter, depois do fiasco que fora seu relacionamento com Tanya. Mas toda paciência tinha um limite.

— Ora, mas que prazer revê-lo, Sr. Cullen!

— Olá, Rollo. Para ser sincero, não estou muito contente em ter de voltar aqui.

O maitre sorriu. — Logo mudará de idéia, pode acreditar. Sua acompanhante já chegou. Quer que eu lhe mostre a mesa reservada?

— Sim, por favor.

Ao levantar mais a cabeça, qual não foi seu espanto ao avistar sua secretária ocupando a mesa principal. Continuava usando um vestido azul, como desde a primeira vez em que ele a vira. Mas aquele modelo, em particular, seria capaz de levar o controle de qualquer homem ao limite absoluto. Sustentado por duas alças finíssimas, possuía um generoso decote nas costas, que terminava bem próximo da cintura delgada.

Edward tentou desviar a atenção daquele rosto e do corpo ma­ravilhoso de Bella, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. Como poderia prestar atenção em sua acompanhante, com aquela verdadeira tentação diante de seus olhos? Sua última esperança era que sua mesa ficasse bem longe...

Rollo parou ao lado de Bella. — Pronto, Sr. Cullen.

Edward franziu o cenho. — Como assim, _"pronto"_?

O maitre lançou um olhar apreensivo de um para o outro.

— Sua acompanhante desta noite é a Srta. Swan.

— Obrigada, Rollo — Bella o interrompeu. — Cuidarei de tudo agora.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? —Edward perguntou, indig­nado, quando o maitre se afastou.

— Quer se sentar enquanto eu explico? — sugeriu ela.

— Eu preferiria ir embora daqui.

— A escolha é sua. Não tentarei detê-lo.

— Sábia decisão.

Ele pensou em sair, sabendo que essa seria a atitude mais sensata a ser tomada, mas... Ora, desde quando sempre tinha atitudes sensatas na vida? Com um suspiro impaciente, puxou a cadeira e sentou-se.

— Diga logo o que está acontecendo, Bella.

— É uma longa história.

— Então comece logo.

Bella partiu um pedaço de torrada, sorrindo ao olhar para as migalhas que se espalharam pela toalha da mesa.

— Conheci uma pessoa que _"lê"_ farelos de pão da mesma maneira como alguns lêem cartas. Já notou como eles formam padrões interessantes?

— Não — respondeu ele, não parecendo muito interessado no assunto.

— Tente observar.

— Isabella...

— Bella, lembra?

— Bella...

— Por favor. Quebre outro pedaço de torrada para mim — pediu ela.

Edward não acreditou que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Mesmo impaciente, pegou uma torrada e quebrou-a ao meio.

— Está satisfeita agora?

Bella pegou os óculos na bolsa e colocou-os. Em seguida, levantou-se e ficou ao lado dele, inclinando-se até que seus ombros quase se tocassem.

Um delicioso perfume invadiu as narinas dele, deixando-o entontecido por um momento. A essência floral, com um leve toque amadeirado, aguçou-lhe os sentidos, levando-o a imaginar como seria inspirar aquele perfume diretamente na pele dela.

— Interessante...

O comentário o trouxe de volta à realidade.

— O quê?

— O padrão que os farelos de sua torrada fizeram sobre a toalha.

— Isso é ridículo, Bella. Não estou interessado...

— Deixe-me continuar, por favor. Faz muito tempo que não pratico isso.

Sem esperar pela resposta, ela tomou a mão direita dele e colocou em sua palma um punhado de queijo parmesão. Soprando-o com gentileza, deixou que os flocos de queijo caíssem sobre os farelos de torrada.

— Para que está fazendo isso? — perguntou ele.

— Os farelos representam nossas ações e as decisões que tomamos. O queijo representa nossas emoções.

Ele conteve o riso.

— Claro. Faz muito sentido. E o que tudo isso está dizendo?

— Bem, primeiro que você é uma pessoa muito fechada. Está vendo como os farelos se espalharam pouco? Isso mostra o lado reservado de sua personalidade.

— Exatamente o contrário da sua, não?

Ela sorriu. — Sim — confirmou, apontando os farelos de sua torrada. — Está vendo? Os meus se espalharam para todos os lados. Isso significa que sou expansiva perante a vida.

— Não sei por que, mas não estou surpreso em ouvir isso.

Bella fitou-o com seus lindos olhos castanhos de chocolate derretido.

— O que isso significa? — Edward perguntou um pouco perturbado com a intensidade daquele olhar. — Quais são as características de uma pessoa fechada?

— Elas gostam de manter o controle sobre a própria vida e sobre a de todos que se encontram próximos.

— Isso também não me surpreende — declarou ele.

— É organizado e cauteloso... — Bella voltou a olhar para a mesa. — Os farelos estão organizados, exceto...

— Exceto o quê?

— Está vendo como alguns se espalharam um pouco nas tangentes?

— Isso é pura física, Bella. Quando você joga algo de uma determinada altura, a substância tende a formar padrões similares.

— Similares, mas não iguais — ela salientou. — É exatamente nisso que reside à arte desta leitura específica. Deixe-me ver se ainda me lembro... As tangentes representam seu futuro. A maneira como os farelos caíram indicam que você está pro­curando algo.

— O quê, exatamente? — indagou ele, com um brilho de ironia no olhar. — Você?

— Não. — Bella se voltou para ele, mantendo-se bem pró­xima. — Você está procurando uma mulher para amar pelo resto da vida.

Os lábios de Edward se curvaram em um arremedo de sorriso. Deveria ter imaginado que ela acabaria dizendo aquilo. Aquela história a respeito de quererem lhe arranjar uma pretendente já estava passando dos limites. Como se não bastasse sua mãe viver insistindo naquilo, sua nova secretária também se tornara aficionada pela idéia.

Com um gesto impaciente, estendeu a mão e espalhou os farelos sobre a mesa.

— Pois você errou, minha querida. Essa é a última coisa de que preciso no momento. — Segurando-a pelo braço, e esforçando-se para ignorar a maciez daquela pele, acrescentou: — Agora me diga o que está fazendo aqui. E é melhor que tenha um bom motivo.

— Bem... — Bella forçou um sorriso. — Sei que ficará sur­preso, mas sou sua nova treinadora amorosa.

— O que?

* * *

_Continua..._

_E no próximo capítulo..._

_- Você é o que??_


	6. Chapter 4

_Bom, primeiro eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora em postar o novo capítulo. =/ Eu tive alguns problemas pessoais então estava sem ânimo pra reescrever, postar e editar um novo capítulo. Mas eu fiquei extremamente feliz com todas as Reviews que eu recebi. Fiquei super feliz mesmo. E espero que vocês continuem acompanhando a história mesmo ela sendo longa. No final do capítulo eu respondi a todas as Reviews ok? Agora uma boa leitura. E façam uma autora feliz!!!!! *-*_

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

Edward levou alguns segundos para entender o significado do que Bella dissera.

— Você o que??? Minha Treinadora Amorosa? Mas que diabos de brincadeira é essa?

— Isso mesmo. É simples: sairemos juntos algumas vezes e eu lhe ensinarei como deve agir com uma pretendente. — Mantendo um tom gentil, indicou o braço que ele continuava segurando. — Por exemplo, nunca deve segurar o braço de uma mulher com tanta força. Isso pode deixar um hematoma.

Edward a soltou no mesmo instante. Ela sorriu, com ar de agradecimento, e voltou a ocupar a outra cadeira, diante dele.

— Obrigado pelo conselho — disse ele. — Tentarei me lembrar dele. Importa-se se eu também lhe der um?

— Nem um pouco.

Edward se inclinou para frente.

—Nunca aborreça seu chefe. Isso pode conduzi-la a uma séria situação de desemprego.

Bella suspirou. — Desconfiei que você não iria gostar disso.

— Então por que insistiu no assunto?

— Observei seu comportamento com Kate na outra noite.

— Minha vida pessoal não lhe diz respeito — replicou Edward cerrando os dentes.

— Passou a dizer quando você solicitou minha ajuda para encontrar uma esposa.

— Não me venha com essa história de novo.

— Não quer se casar e formar uma família? — Bella perguntou curiosa.

— Sim, mas somente quando eu estiver pronto para isso.

— Então por que aceita participar desses encontros marcados por sua mãe?

— Porque não me custa nada deixá-la um pouco animada e isso ajuda a aliviar a consciência quanto a alguns problemas do passado.

— Aliviar a consciência? — Bella franziu o cenho. — Estou enganada ou isso significa que você teve algum compromisso sério no qual sua mãe interveio?

Ele não respondeu, sem querer mencionar Tanya e as circunstâncias sob as quais ela o deixara.

— Não quero falar sobre isso — respondeu. —É minha secretária, no caso de haver esquecido. Não sei por que minha família resolveu envolvê-la nisso, mas eu agradeceria se não se intrometesse.

— A lista...

— Aquilo deve ter sido uma brincadeira de mau gosto — Ele a interrompeu. — Não preciso de uma esposa. Pode ser até que eu mude de idéia no futuro, mas quero fazer isso por mim mesmo, e não por influência de minha mãe ou de minha secretária. Fui claro?

— Sim. — Um sorriso se insinuou nos lábios dela. — Mas já que estamos aqui...

— Acha que devo aproveitar sua oferta para treinarmos como deve ser um encontro amoroso?

— Isso mesmo — confirmou ela. Tirou da bolsa o bloco de anotações. — Fiz uma lista de sugestões que poderá ajudá-lo.

— Mas que surpresa!— Edward se largou na cadeira começando a ficar impaciente.— ironizou.

— Quer ouvi-las?

— Vai adiantar se eu disser que não?

Bella sorriu, com um ar sedutor. — Acho que não — respondeu.

— Então, fale logo de uma vez.

— Está bem. Levando-se em conta apenas os pontos básicos, temos o seguinte...— Ela olhou para o papel. — O encontro inicial. Ele é vital, pois as primeiras impressões são as mais importantes. Em segundo vem à conversa preliminar, que oferecerá a melhor chance para você despertar o interesse dela.

Em seguida, vem à discussão sobre o que pedirão para jantar.— Voltando a olhá-lo, acrescentou: — Notei que você e Kate não conversaram muito naquela noite.

— Você tem razão — confirmou Edward. — Estávamos tão preocupados em comer o linguado que pedimos depois da entrada que não restou muita disposição para a conversa.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Pediram linguado em um restaurante italiano? Ora, isso é mesmo curioso.

Ele apenas deu de ombros.

— Somente depois de fazerem os pedidos é que devem começar uma conversa mais séria — continuou ela. — Durante o jantar, deve flertar um pouco, por meio de olhares. A hora do café, tente tocar a mão dela, se for possível.

— Não acha que está apressando um pouco as coisas? — ele indagou.

— Não. O toque também é vital para firmar a ligação. Finalmente, vem à sobremesa, que pode ser entendida tanto no sentido real quanto no... Figurado. Também pode ser chamada de _"loucura de amor"._

— O que diabos é isso? – Ele perguntou franzindo o cenho confuso.

— Nunca sentiu a _"loucura de amor"? _ — Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas um pouco espantada. — Ela acontece quando a atração entre um homem e uma mulher é tão poderosa que ambos nem se dão ao trabalho de terminar a refeição. Digamos que _"detalhes mais importantes surgem à mente"_. O desejo de privacidade passa a ser mais relevante do que o jantar ou qualquer outra coisa.

Edward se inclinou para frente. — Isso se chama _"desejo sexual_", Bella.

Ela também se inclinou para frente em direção a ele. — Isso se chama _"amor",_ Edward!

— As mulheres chamam isso de amor. Os homens chamam simplesmente de aliviar...

— Por favor, Edward! — Ela o interrompeu em tom de censura. — Não é de admirar que precise de algumas lições de como se comportar diante de uma dama.

Ele reconheceu que fora longe demais. —Desculpe-me, Bella. Acho que tem razão e que preciso mesmo de alguns conselhos.

Ela estreitou o olhar, com ar de suspeita. — Está falando sério?

"_Será interessante ver onde tudo isso vai dar."_, pensou ele.

— Sim — respondeu. — Vamos começar de novo, está bem? Acabamos de chegar ao restaurante e estamos em nosso primeiro encontro. O que causaria a melhor impressão possível?

— Um sorriso.

— Só isso?

— É um ótimo começo — salientou ela. — Notou que não sorriu sequer uma vez para Kate?

— Bem, houve um motivo para isso — ele se justificou. — Kate não me deu o mínimo motivo para sorrir. — Quando Bella fez menção de protestar, ele completou: — Está bem, vou sorrir mais. O toque acontece nesse momento?

— E aceitável que a cumprimente com um aperto de mãos logo no início. Eu evitaria beijo no rosto, pois isso já é muito usado. Ah, e não beije a mão dela sob hipótese alguma. A menos que você fosse europeu, isso seria uma gafe. Não é europeu, é?

— Não. Sou norte-americano. Por quê?

Ela deu de ombros. — Nunca fui cumprimentada com um beijo na mão. Achei que poderia ser uma nova experiência. Mas vamos deixar isso de lado. — Voltando a analisar as anotações, Bella disse: — Durante a conversa preliminar você deve tentar _"quebrar o gelo"._

— Nunca fui muito bom nisso.

— Tente começar perguntando como ela conheceu sua mãe.

— Ótima sugestão. Como você conheceu minha mãe?

A pergunta pegou Bella de surpresa. Ela o olhou por um instante, em silêncio.

—Eu... Não conheço sua mãe.

— É mesmo? Mas foi ela quem reservou a mesa para esta noite. Como ela poderia ter feito isso sem conhecê-la? — Edward estreitou o olhar, desconfiado.

— Isso não é importante...

Um brilho de fúria surgiu nos olhos dele.

—Você planejou isso com ela, não é? Talvez até com a ajuda de Jasper... — sugeriu ele.

Bella o fitou apreensiva. — Está começando a ficar aborrecido de novo. Esse não é um comportamento recomendável para um primeiro encontro.

— Por acaso vocês três se uniram e decidiram que preciso de instruções para sair com uma mulher? Estão juntos nisso?

Bella não podia mentir, mas também não queria dizer a verdade. Por fim, o silêncio sobre o assunto lhe pareceu à melhor opção.

— Não está mais sorrindo. — Foi tudo que disse a ele.

— Todo mundo parece saber o que é melhor para mim — declarou Edward, ignorando o comentário dela.

— Não é bem assim...

— Quer mesmo me ensinar a ser uma boa companhia? — ele a interrompeu.

— Se isso significa outra mudança de assunto, eu adoraria ensiná-lo a ser uma boa companhia.

— Então prossiga, Srta. Swan, porque essa pode ser sua última função na minha empresa.

Na verdade, tratava-se de sua _"última oportunidade",_ pensou ela, ciente de que não poderia dizer isso a ele.

— Deveria estar sorrindo, lembra-se?

— Oh, claro. — Edward mostrou os dentes. — Que tal?

— Por enquanto, serve.

— O próximo passo é conversarmos sobre assuntos gerais — ele sugeriu.

— Talvez devêssemos pular essa parte. Isso sempre parece despertar seu lado mais mal-humorado.

— Somente quando descubro que fui enganado.

— Não menti para você. Nenhuma vez. Pode até não gostar dos meus métodos, mas respondi a todas as suas perguntas apenas com a verdade.

— Então responda mais essa: acha mesmo que preciso de seus serviços, Bella? E que não sei como tratar uma mulher durante um encontro?

Ela olhou-o com atenção.

_Não, Edward não precisava de ajuda para conquistar uma mulher. Se ao menos ela não fosse um anjo..._

Uma estranha sensação a dominou de repente. Por que estava pensando aquilo? Fora enviada até ali para arranjar uma esposa "terrena" para ele. Alguém que pudesse amá-lo de corpo e alma. E esse alguém não era ela.

— O que foi, Bella?

A pergunta dele a trouxe de volta à realidade.

— Eu estava pensando no seu futuro...

— Pela sua expressão, não pareciam pensamentos lá muito bons.

— Eram bons, sim.

— E você disse que nunca mente?

— Não posso. Mas confesso que às vezes sinto vontade de fazê-lo.

— Foi isso que aconteceu agora? — questionou ele.

— Não. — Ela o fitou nos olhos. — Mas reconheço que nem sempre é confortável dizer a verdade. Às vezes, minha atitude parece irritá-lo.

— Ótima observação.

— Obrigada. Mas prefiro continuar sendo franca. Eu o observei com Kate e acredite-me: um pouco de treino não lhe fará nenhum mal.

— Está bem.

Bela não gostou muito da maneira como Edward a olhou. A expressão dele a fez lembrar-se de Jacob, quando pretendia colocá-la em alguma cilada.

— Vou praticar minhas habilidades de conquistador com você — disse ele. —Promete me avisar se eu cometer algum erro?

Ela continuou a fitá-lo com um ar desconfiado. Por que estava se sentindo tão insegura? A missão com Edward representava sua chance de provar que era capaz. Sua última chance.

— E então? — insistiu ele. — Acordo fechado?

Ela assentiu. Afinal, não tinha muita escolha.

— E quando me ensinar tudo que sabe, esquecerá essa tolice de encontrar uma esposa para mim?

Bella sorriu. — Pode levar algum tempo para eu conseguir lhe ensinar tudo que sei.

— E mesmo? Mal posso esperar para começar — insinuou Ele.

O garçom se aproximou e Edward pediu vinho e um tira-gosto.

— Agi certo? — perguntou ele, quando o garçom se retirou.— Ou deveria ter perguntado qual é sua preferência?

_Estaria zombando dela?,_ Bella se perguntou. Não saberia dizer. Decidindo levá-lo a sério, respondeu:

— Uma mulher não se incomoda se o homem toma a iniciativa em certos momentos. Isto é, se ele realmente souber o que está fazendo.

— O que vem a seguir na sua lista? Oh, já sei: hora de iniciarmos a conversa mais séria. — Com um sorriso insinuante, ele acrescentou: — Por que não parte outra torrada e me diz o que está vendo? Não disse que consegue ler o futuro nas migalhas?

Bella umedeceu os lábios, sem gostar do rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

— O passado, o presente e o futuro — salientou. — Pelo menos, foi o que aprendi.

— Então me diga o que mostra seu futuro.

Bella não queria olhar os farelos. Afinal, o que poderia descobrir que já não soubesse? Sabia que nunca poderia ficar com Edward e que seu futuro estava definido. Todavia, não queria ver que sua missão tinha chances de falhar e que ela poderia acabar sendo expulsa do paraíso.

— Acho melhor não fazer isso — respondeu, em um sussurro.

— Por quê?

— Porque não quero saber sobre esse assunto.

— Você está com medo — acusou ele.

— Um pouco. — Bella sorriu admitindo.

— Do que tem medo?

— Você não entende. — Ela hesitou.

— Então explique.

— Os farelos não podem mostrar meu futuro.

Na verdade, ela não tinha futuro. Pelo menos, não na terra.

— Pode ver o meu, mas não o seu? — perguntou ele duvidoso.

— Não exatamente. E que... A leitura não serviria para mim. Além do mais, isso não passa de uma brincadeira.

— Leia assim mesmo — insistiu ele. — E não se esqueça do queijo.

Relutante, ela pegou outra torrada e a quebrou ao meio, espalhando farelos sobre a mesa. Em seguida, colocou um punhado de queijo na mão e soprou-o com gentileza por cima das migalhas.

— Edward...

— Comece pelo passado.

Ela olhou para o resultado, mesmo sabendo que não era preciso fazê-lo para saber o que estava escrito em seu passado. A distribuição do queijo havia formado um semi-arco sobre os farelos.

— Aqui diz... — Pigarreou e tentou novamente, esforçando-se para parecer mais segura. — Bem, está mostrando as características de alguém que viveu com entusiasmo. Uma pessoa que cometeu muitos erros, mas que nunca abrandou sua exaltada passagem pela vida.

— Há um bocado de migalhas nesta parte aqui. — ele apontou para um canto da mesa.

— Esses foram meus erros.

— Pelo visto, cometeu muitos.

— Isso pode acontecer a qualquer um.

— E o presente? — ele indagou, em um tom mais brando. Bella apontou um pequeno círculo que se formara no meio da mesa.

— Está aqui.

— É tão pequeno.

— O seu presente também é pequeno, ou breve se preferir.

— E o que diz aí?

De fato, as migalhas mostravam exatamente o que ela já esperava.

—Diz que embora meu tempo aqui seja curto, também acabarei cometendo erros.

— Um passado e um presente difíceis? Isso não parece justo.

Bella olhou para ele. — Nosso senso de justiça não se aplica às regras do universo, Edward.

— E quanto ao futuro?

Havia somente queijo na área que indicava o futuro.

—Está vendo? — disse a ele. — Não há nenhum farelo.

O que aquilo indicava mesmo? Que o futuro seria fácil ou que simplesmente não haveria nenhum? Não se lembrava ao certo do que sua amiga dissera enquanto a ensinava a ler farelos. Porém, não poderia dizer nada disso a Edward.

Felizmente, o garçom chegou com o pedido, pondo um fim ao assunto desagradável. Assim que fizeram os pedidos para o jantar, e que o garçom se retirou, Edward pediu desculpas a ela.

—Eu não queria aborrecê-la — explicou, com um sorriso. — Acho que realmente preciso de sua orientação.

— Ainda bem que admitiu.

— Vejamos... Que outros assuntos podemos discutir? — Ele estalou os dedos, parecendo haver tido uma idéia repentina. — Já sei! Como ficou sabendo que eu estava precisando de uma secretária?

Bella respirou fundo, sentindo-se encurralada mais uma vez. — Fui enviada até você pelo meu supervisor.

— O Sr. Carlisle, certo?

— Ele mesmo.

— E o que ele tem contra mim?

A pergunta foi feita de uma maneira tão espontânea que Bella não conteve o riso.

— Confesso que já me fiz a mesma pergunta.

— E qual foi à conclusão a que chegou?

— Acho que merecemos um ao outro — respondeu ela. Foi à vez de Edward sorrir.

— Talvez tenha razão — ele admitiu, tomando um gole de vinho. — Conte-me onde mais trabalhou antes de pousar a porta do meu escritório.

Bella sentiu vontade de rir ao ouvir aquilo. Se ele soubesse que _"pousar"_ era realmente a palavra mais correta para definir sua chegada...

— Passei por vários tipos de trabalho — respondeu. — Fui gerente de hotel, trabalhei em uma firma de advocacia, em uma fazenda de gado, em uma empresa de computação e também passei algum tempo como empregada em uma doca. Fui até chef de cozinha.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Chef? Onde?

— Aqui mesmo.

Ele se tornou pensativo. —Rollo mencionou algo sobre um incêndio?

— Admito que não foi um dos meus momentos profissionais mais felizes.—Bella desviou o olhar.

— E todos os outros empregos seguiram o mesmo exemplo... Desastroso?

— Receio que sim. Mas não se preocupe. Não há como eu causar um grande estrago na Construtora Cullen. Na verdade, considero-me uma excelente secretária. Alguns desses outros empregos não tinham nada a ver comigo.

— Não sei se isso me deixa mais tranqüilo — confessou ele.

— Não se preocupe. Preciso me sair bem nesse emprego porque Carlisle está esperando isso de mim.

— E se não der certo?

— Você não sofrerá, prometo. Mandarão alguém consertar meus erros.

— E o que acontecerá com você?

. —Se o faz sentir-se melhor, nunca mais serei mandada para intervir na vida de ninguém. — Ela deu de ombros, forçando um sorriso

Edward franziu o cenho. — Essa é sua última chance?

— A décima terceira — ela salientou.

— E vão despedi-la se falhar de novo?

_"Hora de mudar de assunto",_ pensou Bella.

— Está se saindo muito bem, ê está demonstrando a dose perfeita de interesse e de preocupação pelo que estou dizendo. Nenhuma mulher é capaz de resistir a um homem que consegue fazer isso.

— Não estou preocupado com isso — resmungou ele. — Estou falando sério. O que fará se for despedida desse emprego?

Ela tentou amenizar a expressão de preocupação com um sorriso.

— Não se aflija com isso. Ficarei meio perdida a princípio, mas já estou acostumada com esse tipo de situação. — Quando ele não pareceu muito convencido, ela insistiu: — Edward, meu mundo não vai acabar por isso. Como eu disse, você não sairá prejudicado. Carlisle mandará uma equipe de limpeza e...

— Equipe de limpeza?

— Oh, é apenas modo de falar. Raramente existe algo para eles limparem.

— Exceto quando você provoca um estrago grave?

— Sim. Mas isso é bem raro.

— Não sabe quanto estou aliviado em ouvir isso — ironizou ele. — Tenho até medo de perguntar como se saiu em seus outros empregos.

— Então acho melhor não fazê-lo. Oh, aí vem o jantar.

— Boa escapada — resmungou ele.

Para alívio dela, Edward pareceu esquecer o assunto e ambos passaram a conversar sobre os projetos em andamento.

Quando ela estava suficientemente relaxada, ao final do jantar, Edward colocou o prato de lado e fitou-a nos olhos, inclinando-se para frente ao perguntar:

— Está pronta para admitir a verdade agora?

Bella sentiu um frio na espinha.

— Como assim? — Perguntou tentando parecer desentendida.

— Estou esperando que explique o que estamos fazendo aqui, mas até agora não notei nenhuma cooperação de sua parte.

Com cuidado, ela colocou os talheres sobre o prato.

— Já não falamos sobre isso?

— Apenas mencionamos o assunto uma porção de vezes. A pergunta que quero ter respondida é por que está tão interessada na minha vida amorosa. Que diabo de trabalho é esse seu?

— Você não entende...

— Então me explique!

— É... Complicado.

Edward tocou a mão dela sobre a mesa. — Você prometeu sempre dizer a verdade.

— Por favor, não me peça para responder a essa pergunta em particular.

— Por quê? Eu não gostaria da resposta?

Bella se esforçou para conter um arrepio involuntário. — Edward...

— Diga-me por que realmente está aqui, Bella. Não providenciou este encontro por achar que eu precisava de lições de flerte.

Ela fitou-o com um ar indignado. — Claro que foi!

— Então por que está me olhando desse jeito?

— De que jeito?

— Como se estivesse desesperada para se atirar nos meus braços.

— Não estou fazendo isso!

— Você disse que nunca mente — lembrou ele. — Mas seus lábios dizem uma coisa e seus olhos mostram outra. Estou vendo neles um brilho de desejo, de excitação...

— Pare, Edward. Por favor. — Ela implorou com a voz trêmula

— Relaxe, meu anjo. Sinto o mesmo que você, e desde a primeira vez em que nos vimos. Notei que seu vestido azul era sinônimo de problemas, mas não tive força de vontade suficiente para mandá-la embora.

— Não deveria estar me dizendo tudo isso.

— Mas não é para isso que estamos aqui?

Bella teve a desagradável sensação de que seu comportamento prejudicara sua missão. Mais uma vez.

— O que está querendo dizer? — perguntou a ele.

— Você me quer, Bella, tanto quanto eu a quero. Não foi por isso que marcou este encontro?

— Não! Você entendeu tudo errado! Marquei este encontro para ensiná-lo a se comportar durante um encontro amoroso.

— Não me diga! Veio ter um encontro comigo, e não para me ensinar a ter um.

A inegável lógica do que ele dissera a deixou aflita por um momento.

— Está enganado.

— Pare com isso, Bella. Por que não usa um pouco dessa sinceridade que você tanto preza e admite a verdade? Vamos acabar logo com isso. Conversamos, trocamos olhares, até nos tocamos... Não quero saber do café. Pode chamar isso de _"loucura de amor",_ se quiser, mas admita a verdade de uma vez por todas e venha para casa comigo.

Bella o olhou em silêncio, boquiaberta. —Não. — Balançou a cabeça devagar. — Você entendeu tudo errado.

De súbito, afastou a cadeira para trás e pegou a bolsa. Saiu o mais rápido que pôde em direção à saída. Ouviu Edward chamar seu nome, mas ignorou-o e seguiu em frente. Passou por Rollo em disparada e entrou no vão da porta giratória. Sentiu Edward logo atrás de si, mas não parou.

— Ah, a _"loucura de amor"_... — suspirou o maitre, olhando os dois saírem em disparada. — Finalmente!

* * *

— Bella, espere! — gritou Edward, segurando-a pelo braço, assim que conseguiu alcançá-la.

— Não!

Ela se virou para ele, no mesmo instante em que um relâmpago faiscou no céu, anunciando uma chuva próxima. Por um momento, a natureza pareceu compartilhar a angústia de Bella.

— Você não entende, Edward. Está tudo errado! Tudo!

— Então me explique o que está acontecendo — pediu ele.

— Não estou aqui por sua causa. Isso... Isso que existe entre nós... É impossível.

— E mesmo? — Ele a segurou pelos braços e puxou-a com delicadeza para si. — Jurou que não mentiria para mim. Mas é exatamente isso o que está fazendo agora, ao querer me convencer de que não sente nada por mim.

— Não há nada entre nós, Edward. Não pode haver! — insistiu ela.

— Pois posso provar que existe. — Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos aproximando-o cada vez mais do seu, o hálito quente dele encontrando o dela.

— Basta que eu faça isso...

_Continua...._

_

* * *

_

o.O

Eu não sou uma menina má juro. Kkkkkk Tudo bem talvez eu seja um pouquinho malvada. Mas não teria graça acontecer tudo agora não é?

Bom agora respondendo as Reviews:

**bruna326:** _Bruna sabe que as vezes eu tenho medo do que essa Bella pode aprontar??? Ahh e me desculpa ter demorado tanto a postar esse. Minha vida andou um caos ultimamente. Mas o próximo não demora muito eu juro! E espero que você goste desse também. Bjinhos!!!!!_

**Lakina:** _Se ela for ler os seus farelos vai ter que ler os meus também. Huahuahauhauhauhau e de preferência ver um Edward no nosso futuro. Ou até um Emmett quem sabe *-*. Mas pode a gente ainda pode combinar a questão do horário.... kkkk_

**My Odd World':** _Isso porque ela ainda não contou em que tipo de desastre ela transformou as ultimas 12 missões dela. Kkkkk Deus me livre de um anjo atrapalhado assim! Espero que você goste desse capítulo também. Até o próximo... =D_

**Re Lane Cullen:** _*-* Obrigada por estar lendo e gostando da fic. Espero que continue assim viu? E obrigada³³³³³³³³³³³ pelo comentário. Bjooo_

**Isa Stream:** _hahaha eu mais do que ninguém espero que você continue gostando! Kkkkkk mas pode deixar que a Bella ainda vai deixar a fic hilária. Mais do que ela já está. Bjinhos!!!!_

**Hana Manoely Andrade Steves:** _Aii... odeio quando essas coisas acontecem sabe? Comigo foi algo parecido uma vez. Só que eu gostava do garoto. E ele queria ajuda para pedir minha melhor amiga em namoro. =/_

_Tudo bem a gente supera essas coisas. Huahuahauhauhauahu ainda mais quando a Bella vem aqui e faz a gente lembrar dessas coisas e rir ao mesmo tempo. Bjinhos!!!!_

**marinapz4:** *-* _Você me deixa imensamente feliz por adorar essa Bella. E por não achar meio bizarro a Bella como o ser sobrenatural. Kkkkkk Espero que você continue adorando a história e a Bella até o fim. E muito³³³³³³³³³³³³ obrigada pelo comentário. *-* Bjinhos!!!!_

**Dani: **_Dani tai o novo capítulo. *-* Obrigada pelo comentário e eu fico muuuuuuuuuuuuito feliz que você esteja gostando e acompanhando essa história. Bjoooo_


	7. Capítulo 5

_Ta eu sei que mereço no mínimo a morte por ter passado quase dois meses sem postar. Nada. :'( Mas não tive como mesmo. Provas na faculdade, placa mãe queimada e por ultimo uma virose que me deixou dias acamada. Desculpem mesmo meninas. Mas dessa vez eu prometo que o próximo capítulo virá rapidinho. Já estou até reescrevendo o próximo capítulo e obrigada por não desistirem da fic. ^^ E respostas as reviews no final do capítulo._

_**

* * *

**_

**CAPÍTULO V**

Edward inclinou a cabeça devagar, mas hesitou, surpreso com a expressão atônita no rosto de Bella. Um brilho de lágrimas surgira nos olhos dela, provando que estava falando sério. Por um momento, ele captou toda a vulnerabilidade que havia por trás daquela postura firme e desinibida.

Bella permaneceu ali, diante dele, indefesa e esperançosa ao mesmo tempo. Ao longe, outro relâmpago faiscou no céu. Por um instante, a iluminação natural deixou-a com um aspecto pálido e revelou ainda mais o que ela tentava esconder.

_Medo_

— O que foi, Bella? Do que está com medo?

Ela continuou a olhá-lo, não parecendo disposta a responder. De súbito, levantou a cabeça, parecendo indignada.

— Não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo! Quer mesmo uma resposta? Pois bem, vou lhe dar uma: tenho receio de que isso fuja do nosso controle e que meu trabalho acabe indo por água abaixo. Tenho medo do futuro, mas principalmente do que eu... — Ela não terminou a frase.

Tentou se afastar, mas Edward não a soltou.

— Termine — insistiu ele. — Qual é seu maior receio?

— Tenho receio do que estou sentindo. Pronto! Está satisfeito agora?

— É apenas um beijo, Bella. Não há o que temer.

Ele foi inclinando a cabeça devagar, esperando por uma recusa que não aconteceu. O silêncio dela lhe deu a per­missão que ele precisava. Seus lábios tocaram os dela com gentileza, sentindo aos poucos seu sabor adocicado. O beijo quase casto ofereceu a ambos apenas uma breve amostra de quanto mais poderiam compartilhar se fossem além.

— Viu? — murmurou ele, quando se separaram. — Não há nada a temer.

Ela não fez menção de escapar. Parecia maravilhada e apreensiva ao mesmo tempo, diante do que acabara de experimentar.

Talvez tudo que ela precisasse naquele momento fosse de um toque carinhoso, pensou qualquer maneira, aquela reação o levou a querer tocá-la mais uma vez.

Devagar, beijou-a novamente, mas daquela vez puxou-a para si com intensidade, explorando os doces recantos daquela boca convidativa.

Bella fechou os olhos, entregando-se às sensações, tão re­pentinas quanto às gotas de chuva que começaram a cair na região.

— Está vendo? — repetiu ele, em um murmúrio, ao se afas­tar. — Não há nada a temer.

As gotas de chuva começaram a molhar os cabelos dela, deixando-a com uma aparência mais natural e ainda mais bonita.

— Eu lhe disse que isso era impossível — insistiu ela. — Não podemos continuar com isso!

— Por quê?

Bella respirou fundo, impaciente.

—Porque não sou uma mulher, Edward. Sou um anjo! Fui enviada até aqui para encontrar uma esposa para você. Pronto!  
Que tal esse nível de sinceridade?

Edward riu.

—Sabia que você é maluca? E eu sou ainda mais por ficar aqui, ouvindo isso, em vez de tirá-la desta chuva.

Como que respondendo ao comentário dele, um táxi parou bem diante do restaurante, deixando duas pessoas à porta. Tomando-a pela mão, ele levou-a em direção ao veículo. De­pois de dizer o endereço ao motorista, puxou-a para o calor de seus braços.

Porém, no momento em que o táxi começou a se afastar, Bella avistou Jacob na calçada do restaurante, fitando-a com um olhar perigosamente perspicaz.

— Por que estamos indo para o escritório? — ela indagou, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

— Vamos nos secar por lá — respondeu ele. — Transformei uma parte do prédio em um pequeno apartamento. Uso o local nas noites em que tenho de trabalhar até tarde. Poderemos tomar um banho quente e vestir roupas secas, antes de você ir para casa.

— Não é lá que você mora com Jasper?

— Não. Nós dividimos um apartamento fora da cidade. A governanta cuida de tudo para ele quando não posso estar presente.

— E não seria aconselhável levar sua secretária para lá, certo?

— Certo — ele confirmou. — Principalmente porque deixei meu carro no escritório e não teríamos transporte para voltar ao trabalho, amanhã cedo.

— Entendo.

— Prefiro não levar nenhuma visita feminina para casa. Não quero que Jasper se sinta no direito de fazer o mesmo.

— Por isso mantém seus romances torrenciais no escritório?

— Muito engraçado.

O táxi parou diante do edifício da construtora e ele pagou o motorista.

— Venha. Vamos entrar.

Entrar no prédio vazio provocou uma sensação estranha em Bella. Encontraram um segurança na portaria, mas não viram nenhuma outra pessoa no caminho até o apartamento.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, Edward digitou um código de segurança e ficou de lado para ela seguir em frente.

Logo Bella pisou em um carpete felpudo, cujo tom amarronzado combinava com os móveis de mogno da decoração. O ambiente não chegava a ser suntuoso, mas era marcado por uma atmosfera elegante e de muito bom gosto.

Ela se aproximou da enorme janela de vidro e olhou para fora, onde a chuva continuava a cair. Avistou o brilho da água do rio que atravessava a cidade.

— Esse rio transbordou há alguns anos. Não foi? — per­guntou ela, quebrando o silêncio. — Lembro-me de ter lido a notícia no jornal.

— Sim, foi uma situação bastante difícil — confirmou ele, aproximando-se dela. — A água subiu tanto que cobriu as ruas próximas.

— Deve ter sido um verão terrível.

— Não morava aqui na época? — perguntou ele.

— Não.

— Em qual de seus vários empregos você estava na época? No hotel, na doca...

— Em nenhum deles. Eu estava levando minha própria vida. Antes... — Ela apontou para cima. — Você sabe...

— Antes de se tornar um anjo?

Ela notou o tom jocoso na voz dele, mas fingiu ignorá-lo. — Isso mesmo — afirmou.

— Está com frio.

Surpresa, ao descobrir que estava tremula, ela enlaçou os braços em torno da própria cintura.

— Estou bem. É bom experimentar essas sensações novamente. Eu não tinha idéia de quanto sentia falta disso até... — Ela se interrompeu, com receio do que poderia acabar dizendo.

Se não se controlasse, acabaria explodindo em lágrimas dian­te dele. E isso era a última coisa que desejava no mundo.

— Quer tomar um banho? — perguntou ele. — Devo ter algum suéter que servirá para você usar até em casa.

— Não acredita em mim, não é? — questionou Bella.

— Sobre você ser um anjo? — Edward segurou-a pelos ombros, deslizando as mãos para baixo bem devagar. — Importa-se de me mostrar suas asas?

— Não tenho controle sobre quem consegue vê-las ou não. Às vezes, elas ficam visíveis, mas outras vezes... — Ela deu de ombros.

— E a auréola? — Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos sedosos dela.

— Também não está aí? — perguntou ela.

— Não.

— Talvez porque eu não esteja me sentindo muito angelical no momento. — Ela sorriu. — Depois desta noite, não sei nem se continuarei merecendo usar uma.

— Bella... — Edward disse o nome dela em um sussurro. — O que está acontecendo?

O modo como ela o olhou, deixou-o afetado de uma maneira que ele não soube explicar. Somente então ele entendeu o que certas pessoas às vezes queriam dizer ao se referir aos olhos como os _"espelhos da alma"._

—Bella, não me olhe desse jeito, por favor. Está me torturando.

Puxou-a para si com delicadeza, não encontrando resistência quando voltou a beijá-la. Estava mais do que pronto para amá-la completamente, mas não gostava da idéia de ter uma mulher em sua cama apenas para saciar um desejo físico.

Com Bella então, isso parecia até absurdo. Ela era diferente, e seu desejo por ela não seria satisfeito em apenas uma noite. Aprender os segredos que ela guardava e satisfazer todos eles levaria muito tempo. Um maravilhoso tempo...

Queria descobrir tudo a respeito dela. Seu perfume, o sabor de sua pele, quais os lugares onde ela gostava de receber carinho...

As perguntas eram muitas, e todas vitais. Conhecera uma mulher especial, que pensava ser um anjo, e não poderia dei­xá-la escapar.

Insinuando os polegares por baixo das alças do vestido dela, começou a descê-las devagar. Bella conteve o fôlego, mas não fez menção de detê-lo. Em vez disso, continuou fitando-o com um brilho de desejo no olhar. E Edward teve a certeza de que não poderia mais parar.

A pele pálida e perfeita ficou a mostra, deixando-o sem fôlego por um instante. Bella continuou imó­vel, revelando sua ansiedade apenas pela respiração acelerada.

Edward sentiu o medo e o desejo se manifestarem ao mesmo tempo naquele magnífico corpo. Ao sentir uma mão hesitante tocar seu rosto, murmurou:

— Tudo bem. Não precisa ter medo.

Bella entrelaçou os dedos em seus cabelos, trazendo-o mais para junto de si.

— Eu te quero tanto, Edward — confessou. — Não importa se é certo ou errado. Nada parece impossível quando você me toca.

— Isso porque não é errado. E muito menos impossível.

— Eu gostaria muito que pudéssemos ter esta noite só para nós, sem nenhuma conseqüência.

— Pois eu transformarei seu sonho em realidade.

Edward beijou-a nos lábios e foi descendo devagar, pela curva sensível do pescoço dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

— Agora me diga como um anjo faz amor. Há algo que preciso saber de antemão?

— Anjos não fazem amor, Edward.

— Talvez eu consiga mudar essa regra.

Bella era uma mulher desejável e louca para se entregar ao amor. Então por que continuava a resistir?

— Deixe a auréola de lado só dessa vez, querida — disse ele. — O paraíso não vai se importar se você tirar uma noite de folga.

— Edward, você não está entendendo. Não posso fazer isso. É errado.

— Não é errado, Bella. Não pode ser.

— Não sou a pessoa certa para você.

— Não? Por acaso não passou por sua mente que o paraíso pode tê-la enviado justamente para mim?

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas. Com relutância, ela se afastou dos braços dele e ajeitou o vestido, para desa­pontamento de Edward.

— Não fui enviada para ser sua amante, e nem mesmo para trabalhar como sua secretária. Mas já que estou por perto, fico feliz em poder ajudá-lo a resolver os problemas do escritório.

— Apenas por curiosidade... Como se classifica um anjo?

Um brilho de divertimento se uniu ao das lágrimas dela, deixando-a com uma aparência ainda, mais angelical.

Edward balançou a cabeça. Um anjo... Era só o que lhe faltava. Tinha uma tia-avó que dizia conversar com espíritos e tivera uma secretária, a número sete, se não estava enganado, que vivia dizendo ser a reencarnação de Cleópatra e que morria de medo de cobras. Porém, essa era a primeira vez que ele se deparava com um anjo.

— Estou em uma missão. Eu lhe disse isso desde o início. Lembra-se?

— Uma missão? — Ele estreitou o olhar, com ar de suspeita. — Que tipo de missão?

— Eu também já falei sobre isso, Edward. Estou aqui para encontrar uma esposa para você.

Com outro sorriso angelical, e ainda um brilho de lágrimas nos olhos, Bella passou por ele e atravessou o quarto descalça, deixando os sapatos de salto alto para trás. De fato, ela tinha a graciosidade de um anjo. Um anjo de azul.

Ela entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, deixando-o sozinho e pensativo. Ótimo. Estava com um anjo em seu banheiro. O mais sexy, desejável e gracioso anjo que poderia existir.

Mas por que ela estava ali? Para promover paz, harmonia e felicidade? Para levá-lo para a cama e amá-lo até a exaustão? Não. Ela aparecera para lhe oferecer o que ele menos desejava no momento: uma esposa.

Balançou a cabeça, pensando na ironia da situação. Sua sorte era mesmo muito esquisita.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Bella achou o caminho até o escritório mais longo do que nunca. A parte do envolvimento pessoal sempre acabava acontecendo de alguma maneira em suas mis­sões. Ela parecia atrair as pessoas. Era como se, inconscien­temente, elas _"sentissem"_ quem ou que ela era, e ficassem atraídas por sua presença.

Essa missão não estava sendo diferente das outras. Não conseguia passar por nenhum dos outros empregados da em­presa sem que lhe solicitassem alguma opinião sobre o lado pessoal de suas vidas.

Azul havia se tornado a "cor da moda" na Construtora Cullen, segundo ela percebeu assim que entrou no escritório. Também não pôde deixar de notar as duas novas "morenas" que haviam aparecido nos últimos dias. Mas que Alice e Victoria haviam ficado lindas, com aquele tom chocolate nos cabelos, isso ninguém podia negar.

Jasper a alcançou antes que ela chegasse à sua mesa. — Adivinhe o que aconteceu? — perguntou ele, com anima­ção. — Recebi a liberação!

Bella pestanejou, confusa.

—Desculpe-me, Jasper, mas sobre o que está falando?

Não acredito que tenha se esquecido! — protestou ele. — Acorde, Bella! Enfrentou Edward por causa disso e não se lembra?

— Oh, está falando sobre a maquete?

— Claro que sim! Aquela que estou montando para o projeto de Wellsby. Você não vai acreditar na quantidade de materiais e de sucata que consegui!

Bella não gostou muito de ouvir aquilo. — Sucata?

— Você nem imagina quanta! Agora terei de comprar al­gumas ferramentas e...

— Jasper. — ela o interrompeu. — Apenas por curiosidade... Onde você colocou toda essa... Sucata?

— Bem, eu não sabia onde deixar tudo aquilo, então coloquei tudo no...

—Srta. Swan!

Bella estremeceu. — Não me diga que colocou no escritório de Edward?

— Era o lugar onde havia mais espaço — respondeu Jasper, em um tom defensivo.

— Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Darei um jeito nisso.

— Eu não estava mesmo preocupado.

Com um suspiro, Bella se encaminhou para o escritório de Edward. Ele estava de pé, diante da porta fechada, esperando por ela.

— Bom dia, Sr. Cullen! — cumprimentou-o, com uma ani­mação que estava longe de sentir.

— O dia não está sendo nada bom, Srta. Swan. Quer que eu explique por quê?

"_Porque eles não haviam feito amor na noite anterior?"_, Bella se perguntou, mas tratou logo de afastar tal pensa­mento. Edward também manteve ocultos os próprios sentimentos com relação àquilo.

— Por acaso isso tem algo a ver com o projeto de Jasper?

— Brilhante dedução!

— Reconheço que ele não deveria ter guardado o material no seu escritório. Darei um jeito nisso bem rápido.

Por um momento, ela teve a impressão de ver um brilho de divertimento nos olhos dele. Então Edward ficou de lado, para que ela pudesse entrar no escritório.

— Fique à vontade.

Bella adiantou-se para abrir a porta, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi empurrá-la alguns centímetros.

— Espere... Espere um momento. .

— Tente de novo. Minha reunião só começará daqui a qua­renta e cinco minutos. Isso lhe dará um tempo mais do que suficiente para tirar toda essa bagunça daí.

Bella empurrou a porta o suficiente para olhar pela fresta e... Ficou boquiaberta.

Havia caixas de materiais empilhadas até o teto! Fios elétricos, madeiras de todos os tipos e tamanhos, canos... De sú­bito, um rosto canino apareceu em algum lugar próximo do sofá. Jacob soltou um ganido de protesto.

— Droga! — resmungou Bella, censurando-se logo em se­guida pelo uso da palavra depreciativa.

Edward também espiou pela abertura. Depois de muitas con­torções, ambos conseguiram entrar na sala.

— E então, Srta. Swan? Qual é sua desculpa... Angelical?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Jasper apareceu à porta.

— Não é incrível? — perguntou, com um sorriso animado.

— Depende do que isso significar — respondeu Edward. — Para que diabos servirão tudo isso?

— São materiais para a maquete do projeto de Wellsby.

Bella balançou a cabeça. — Não pode ser, Jasper. Uma maquete é pequena o suficiente para ser colocada sobre uma mesa. O material cabe em uma caixa. Uma caixa pequena.

— Só que a minha maquete será um pouco maior do que as convencionais — anunciou Jasper, com orgulho. — Vou cons­truí-la de uma maneira em que tudo funcione, como seria na realidade. Pensei em colocá-lo no saguão do prédio.

—Terei uma reunião dentro de quarenta minutos — repetiu Edward, olhando para o relógio. — Acho melhor tirar essas coisas da minha sala, Srta. Swan.

Bella franziu o cenho. — E onde colocarei tudo isso?

— A idéia brilhante foi sua. Agora resolva o problema.

Ela não soube o que dizer. Edward enrijeceu o maxilar e saiu do aposento.

— Comece por tudo que está obstruindo a porta — disse ele, já do lado de fora. — E acho melhor começar logo. Tem apenas trinta e oito minutos.

Jasper interveio:

— Ela não conseguirá remover tudo isso a tempo. Será pre­ciso pelo menos quatro ou cinco horas.

Bella revirou os olhos. — Eu... Ele...

— O que foi, Srta. Swan? Fale de uma vez.

— Pare de pressioná-la, Edward — replicou Jasper. — Pode muito bem fazer sua reunião na sala de conferências, e sabe disso. Se quiser que tudo isso seja removido daqui, diga-me onde colocar essas coisas e eu ajudarei Bella.

— Deixe tudo no apartamento, por enquanto — disse Edward. — Depois mandarei Emmett discutir os métodos de montagem de maquete com você.

Jasper fez uma careta de desgosto. — Pensei que entusiasmo fosse um fator positivo no trabalho.

— Claro que é — confirmou Edward. — O único problema é que você foi muito além do entusiasmo. Agora, vá até a recepção e peça a alguns empregados para ajudá-lo.

Um brilho esperançoso surgiu nos olhos de Jasper. — E após o trabalho vai me ajudar com a montagem?

— Somente depois que o desenho em escala estiver pronto. Agora vá até a recepção. — Quando Jasper desapareceu, Edward se voltou para Bella. — Azul de novo?

— O que disse?

— Está usando Azul de novo? É uma escolha interes­sante para um anjo.

Ela afastou algumas caixas e sentou-se em uma cadeira.

— Por alguma razão, não se usa muito esta cor no paraíso. Por isso, costumo usá-la sempre que tenho chance. — Tirou os óculos da bolsa. — Há algo que você quer que eu faça antes da reunião?

— Acho melhor conversarmos sobre a noite passada.

Bella lançou um olhar rápido para Jake.

— Vamos deixar isso de lado, sim? É melhor falarmos sobre o que faremos quanto a tudo isso que Jasper deixou aqui. Já digitei e imprimi todas as cartas que você ditou ontem. Mas preciso de sua assinatura antes de...

— É porque sou seu patrão? — Ele a interrompeu. — Por isso não quer dormir comigo?

Bella conteve o fôlego, lançando um olhar aflito na direção de Jacob. Pela primeira vez, desde o início da missão, Jake estava prestando atenção. Sentiu o rosto esquentar. Mas que ótimo. Não enrubescia desde os quatorze anos, quando fora fla­grada beijando Mike Newton, atrás do laboratório de química.

Ajustando os óculos, olhou para a lista em seu bloco de anotações.

— Confirmei sua palestra em Chicago. Disse que sua antiga secretária havia feito as reservas no hotel, mas se quiser que eu as confirme, poderei fazê-lo.

— Será que terei de lembrá-la da regra número um?

Bella forçou um sorriso. — Suas regras criam um bocado de problemas. Principal­mente a número um.

— Não se preocupe. Depois de seu período de experiência, não terá nenhum problema. Talvez seu próximo patrão não seja tão exigente quanto eu.

Bella levantou a vista, observando-o em silêncio por um instante.

— Edward, eu não me afastei de você por ser meu patrão. Apenas percebi que se dissesse _"não"_ com determinação você manteria nosso relacionamento a um nível estritamente pessoal.

— Só que você não disse nada com determinação — ele sa­lientou.

Bella se viu forçada a concordar. — Tem razão — admitiu. — Reconheço que me sinto atraída por você, mas não é para isso que estou aqui. Minha missão é lhe conseguir uma esposa.

— Seu serviço é cumprir seus deveres de secretária, e não me forçar a casar.

— Mas a lista dizia...

— Para o inferno com essa lista! Pareço do tipo que pediria à minha secretária para me arranjar uma esposa?

— Não. Mas você parece... Frustrado.

— Quanta perspicácia — ironizou Edward. — Tem razão. Estou muito frustrado, e quer saber por quê?

Bella suspirou. — Tenho a estranha sensação de que isso tem algo a ver comigo.

— Acertou de novo — disse ele. — Isso tem tudo a ver com você. Não importa o que a lista mostrava. Quero que fique fora da minha vida pessoal, a menos que tenha a intenção de terminar o que começamos ontem à noite.

Bella tirou os óculos e voltou a encará-lo, ficando de pé.

— O que você parece não entender é que não tenho escolha. Não posso ir até o fim e tenho de encontrar uma esposa para você. Essa é minha missão.

Edward fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo.

— Claro que você tem escolha, Bella. E ela é bem simples. Ou pára com essa história de ser cupido ou procura outro emprego.

— Por favor, não faça isso.

— Qual será sua escolha? — ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Disse que nunca mente. Então promete esquecer essa tolice e concentrar-se no seu dever de secretária?

— Por favor, Edward. Posso prometer muitas outras coisas, mas não isso. Fui enviada...

— Chega, Bella. É uma história interessante e engraçada. Quase tão engraçada quanto à do cachorro surdo que come em restaurantes finos. Mas, infelizmente, tenho um negócio sério para administrar e não posso fazer isso com meu irmão en­chendo meu escritório de sucata, e tendo minha secretária mais preocupada com a minha vida amorosa do que com os meus compromissos de negócios.

— Posso lidar com tudo isso ao mesmo tempo.

— Talvez até consiga essa proeza, mas eu não. — Ele massageou a nuca. — Escolha logo, Bella. O emprego, com a condição de nunca mais mencionar essa história de anjo e de casamento, ou sua carta de demissão.

Bella umedeceu os lábios. — Você não entende. Essa é minha última chance.

— Mas não precisa sair do emprego. Basta prometer...

— Não posso! Eu estaria mentindo.

Edward enrijeceu o maxilar. — Nesse caso, não tenho alternativa. Foi... Interessante tra­balhar com você.

—Edward, por favor, reconsidere.

— Sinto muito, mas está despedida, Srta. Swan. Pedirei ao setor de recursos humanos para lhe pagar o que tem direito por esses dias de trabalho.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — Bella forçou um sorriso. — Anjos não precisam de dinheiro.

Dizendo isso, ela guardou os óculos na bolsa e saiu da sala. Após lançar um olhar de desaprovação para Edward, Jake a seguiu em silêncio.

* * *

E no próximo capítulo.... Uma conversa com Carlisle!

**Resposta as reviews**

**Lil´s:** _Please não tenha um ataque de ansiedade. Kkkkk Se você tiver um ataque quem vai ler isso aqui? E juro que não vou desistir da fic. Até já tou preparando outra. *-*_

**Isa Stream: **_Juro que não sou má. (A) Sou um verdadeiro anjinho que nem a Bella. Kkkkkkkk_

**Lakina e Mandiz**_**:**__ Será que se a gente infernizar a vida da tia Stephenie Meyer ela faz um desse e manda pra nós pelo correio??? *-* I need too.... _

**mione03: **_O Rollo é uma gracinha mesmo né? Vai ver que ele ficava de olho nele o tempo todo pra garantir que nenhuma daquelas safadas colocasse a mão nele. Kkkkk Ahh a Bella é inspiradora mesmo. E desastrada. xD E eu acho que a loucura de amor rolou desde o primeiro instante não só ali no restaurante. ^^ E ainda bem que você está gostando e desculpa os possíveis erros. xD Bjooo_

**bruna326: **_Já disse eu sou um anjinhoooooo *ajeita o cabelo pra esconder os chifrinhos e olha pra trás só pra se certificar se o rabinho não está aparecendo* _

_hahaha Edward Cullen é a tentação em pessoa. Acho que nada nem ninguém resiste a ele. Basta só ele dar aquele sorriso torto.... * suspira*_

**HalfBloodHannah: **_Aii amoré desculpa por não ter postado mais rápido. Juro que o próximo não vai demorar tanto assim pra chegar. Bjooo E obrigada por continuar lendo a fic. *-*_

**Hana Manoely Steves Andrade:** _Poxa que pena. =/ Mas veja pelo lado bom, você se livrou de uma boa quando ele terminou com você não acha? Ahh e espero que você goste desse capítulo também. :D e desculpa a demora. Bjooo_

**Lih**_**:**__ Postadinho.... xD e desculpa a demora Lih!_

**Alice Moonlight DarkNess:** _Desculpa a demora de novoooo... xD Hehehe acho que até o final das respostas só vai dar um desculpa mesmo. To até ficando com vergonha de tanto pedir desculpas sabe? Mas dessa vez eu PROMETO que vou atualizar rapidinho! Bjooo_

**Dada cullen: **_Please não tenha um infarto! Se você ficar mal pra quem eu vou escrever?? Kkkkkk e além do mais, você tem que infartar depois. xD só agora é que as coisas começaram a esquentar._

**Sofia:** _Acho que é bom mudar um pouco a perspectiva não? A Bella sempre é vista como a pobre humana frágil e delicada.... ^^ Espero que você continue gostando Sofia... Bjoooo_

**Re Lane Cullen:** _to continuando, to continuando.... xD kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

**Kah Reche:** _Alice e Jasper infelizmente mal vão aparecer nessa fic. ____ Infelizmente quase não tem contexto pra eles. :'( E você não é intrometida amor. Eu também ADORO a Alice. Mas já to escrevendo outra fanfic só pra ela e o Jasper não se preocupe. ^^ E eu me sinto muuuuuuuuuuuito honrada ao saber que essa é uma das fanfics mais perfeitas que você já leu. De verdade. Me deixou muito emocionada. E espero que você continue lendo e gostando dessa fanfic. Muito obrigada mesmo. *-*_

**sandra-cullen**_**:**__Eu ainda pretendo atualizar a fic sim Sandra. *-* Ahhh kkkk se eu não interrompesse bem naquela hora que graça teria depois??? Huahuahuahauhauhauahuahuahau Bjoooo_

**Mih Brandon Cullen:** _huahuahauhauhauhauahuahuahua peça desculpas a Kah Reche por mim certo Mih? Na certa ela deve me detestar já que você não parou de embonecar a pobre durante esse tempo. E eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por demorar tanto. Os problemas na vida pessoal acabaram com o tempo pra atualizar a fic. Mas agora que o capítulo ta aqui você precisa cumprir a sua promessa viu mocinha? Nada de embonecar a Kah Reche por uma semana. E PLEASE não use a carinha da Alice comigo. ____ não resisto a ela. Ahh e eu ameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei os motivos pra atualizar a fic. Kkkkkkk pode ter certeza que até me deu mais ânimo pra escrever depois de vê-los! Bjão amoré!_


	8. Capítulo 6

_Antes de mais nada, gostaria de pedir desculpas a todos vocês pelo atraso enooooooorme. Foram meses sem postar nada ou dar alguma noticia. Bom, quanto a isso só posso dizer que a faculdade esse semestre me deixou louca. Mas agora como estou de férias pretendo terminar essa história. E postar outras que tenho em mente. ^^ Gostaria de agradecer a todos que mesmo sem ter noticia alguma dessa mandou reviews, pelos alertas e favoritos e por sempre darem uma passadinha por aqui mesmo após tanto tempo. Bom, infelizmente não vou poder responder as reviews maravilhosas que vocês mandaram agora mas prometo que responderei em breve. E muuuuuuuuuito obrigada de novo e mil perdões!_

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO VI**

— Isabella Swan, dirija-se ao supervisor Carlisle, por favor.

Ela começou a ouvir os burburinhos assim que começou a andar pelo corredor. Levantando um pouco mais a cabeça, se guiu em frente. Certas coisas nunca mudavam.

Mesmo sabendo que não deveria, não conseguiu deixar de ficar surpresa. Por mais que houvesse falhado em suas missões, nunca deixava de lado a esperança que sempre provocava um brilho especial em seus olhos. A esperança de um futuro melhor.

Se perdesse aquilo, perderia também sua razão de existir. Seus lábios se tornaram trêmulos. Infelizmente, seu futuro não estava parecendo dos mais promissores. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil levar seu trabalho adiante.

Assim que entrou na sala de seu supervisor, notou que Carlisle não se encontrava sozinho dessa vez. Jacob estava sentado ao lado dele, mantendo um brilho indefinível no olhar. Sem dúvida, já devia ter contado sua versão dos eventos para o supervisor.

— Olá, Carlisle — cumprimentou-o com um sorriso. — Sentiu minha falta?

— Na verdade, a situação por aqui tem estado bem calma sem sua presença.

— Verei o que posso fazer quanto a isso.

— Isto se conseguir permanecer, é claro — salientou o su pervisor. — O que é altamente questionável a essa altura dos acontecimentos. Sente-se, Bella.

Ela não gostou nem um pouco de ouvir aquilo. Mesmo assim, sentou-se e manteve um sorriso radiante.

— Pelo visto, o número treze nem sempre traz tanta sorte assim. — Olhou para Jacob, com um ar impaciente. — Já deve estar sabendo das novidades.

— Sim, já recebi o relatório de Jacob — confirmou o supervisor. — Importa-se de me contar sua versão da história?

Tentando disfarçar a apreensão, Bella ajeitou a auréola sobre a cabeça, antes de responder:

— Não tenho certeza do que mais posso acrescentar.

Diante da resposta evasiva, uma leve mancha apareceu na saia de seu vestido imaculadamente branco, fazendo-a corar.

— O Sr. Cullen não quer que eu encontre uma esposa para ele. Quando o assunto veio à tona, ele me despediu.

— Acredito que deve estar deixando de mencionar alguns detalhes de natureza mais... Pessoal.

Bella corou pela segunda vez.

— Então é isso...

— Sim. Você beijou Edward Cullen e ficou tentada a fazer amor com ele.

— Mas eu resisti!

— É verdade. E somente esse detalhe é que manteve o pouco de crédito que lhe resta para permanecer aqui.

Bella umedeceu os lábios.

—Então não serei expulsa?

Deus, aquela voz débil e tremula seria mesmo a sua? Devia ser, pois provocou um ar de compaixão no rosto de Carlisle.

— Não, minha querida. Afinal, ainda não terminou sua missão.

— Mas eu pensei...

— Terá de voltar e convencer o Sr. Cullen de que ele precisa de seus serviços de secretária novamente. Então terá a última chance de completar sua missão.

— Acho que você não entendeu...

Pela primeira vez, desde que Bella o conhecera, a sabedoria de muitos anos pareceu pesar sobre os ombros de Carlisle.

— Entendi mais do que você imagina — disse ele.

— Ele me despediu — lembrou-o. Carlisle deu de ombros.

— Terá de convencê-lo a readmiti-la.

— Mas ele me proibiu de tocar no assunto "esposa".

— Então não fale sobre isso. Simplesmente encontre uma para ele.

— Assim? — Ela estalou os dedos. — E você tem alguma sugestão para me dar?

— Sim, claro.

— Fico muito aliviada.

— Sugiro que ouça seu coração e sua consciência e que pare de beijar o Sr. Cullen.

— Ótimo conselho, Carlisle.

— Achei que gostaria. — Um brilho de ironia surgiu nos olhos dele. — Também mandarei um presente para ajudá-la nessa última tentativa.

Bella suspirou, com resignação.

— E o que é?

— Você poderá conceder ao Sr. Cullen aquilo que ele mais deseja. Mas somente um desejo, está ouvindo? Algo que ele queira mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

Bella arregalou os olhos.

— Espere um pouco... Está querendo dizer que se eu levá-lo a desejar ter uma esposa, minha missão estará cumprida?

— Se for um desejo sincero da parte dele, sim. Sua missão estará terminada.

— E eu poderei ficar no paraíso?

— Sim, minha querida.

Ela respirou fundo, sentindo-se mais animada.

— Então, acho melhor eu voltar logo.

— Apenas mais um detalhe Bella.

Claro. Sempre havia mais algum "detalhe", pensou ela, com um suspiro.

— Sim?

Os lábios de Carlisle se curvaram em um sorriso.

—Não se esqueça de levar Jacob.

* * *

Edward encarou Emmett.

— O que está querendo dizer com _"o projeto mudou novamente"?_

— Veja com seus próprios olhos — respondeu o contramestre, abrindo uma planta diante do patrão. — Mudaram a maldita ala leste pela terceira vez esta semana. Como poderemos construir o prédio se eles insistem em ficar mudando o projeto todo dia?

Edward observou as modificações na planta.

— É isso que ganho por usar os desenhos de outra pessoa. Se fosse uma construção menor...

— Ainda assim os donos ficariam mudando a estrutura a todo o momento — deduziu Emmett, utilizando sua experiência profissional.

— Talvez. Mas pelo menos eu teria um pouco mais de estabilidade.

Jasper olhou por cima do ombro do irmão. — Hei, não reclame. Pelo menos os suportes ficaram certos dessa vez.

Emmett sorriu para Edward.

— Nada mal — disse. — O garoto tem um olhar apurado para detalhes.

— Cuidado!

Ao ouvir o grito ecoar pela área em construção, Edward virou-se e logo descobriu o motivo do aviso. À distância, avistou algo azul se movendo entre as pilhas de materiais para cons trução. Logo atrás, um caminhão basculante cheio de entulho estava dando marcha ré bem naquela direção.

Só havia uma pessoa que gostava de usar aquele tom chamativo de azul e que andava acompanhada por um labrador. Bella voltara e não havia uma maneira de ele conseguir avisá-la a tempo sobre o perigo que ela estava correndo.

— Bella! — gritou. — Cuidado!

Ela parou por um instante, com a brisa agitando os cabelos castanhos e formando uma espécie de auréola em torno de sua cabeça. Ao vê-lo, ela acenou e sorriu. De súbito, Jake se levantou atrás dela e apoiou as patas em seus ombros, obrigando-a a dar um passo à frente. Bella protestou, sem ter a mínima noção do perigo que corria, bem no instante em que o caminhão passou a cerca de meio metro do lugar em que ela e o cão estavam.

Ao perceber o que havia acontecido, o motorista desligou o motor e apoiou a cabeça no volante, consternado. Bella, por outro lado, continuou ignorando os perigos à sua volta.

Emmett gemeu, em protesto.

— Oh, droga, ela voltou a se mover.

—A escavadeira! A escavadeira! — Jasper gritou, mas ela não o ouviu. — Oh, Deus, ela vai ser atingida.

Emmett levou as mãos à cabeça.

—Ela é maluca.

Edward nem conseguiu dizer nada, tamanha a aflição em seu peito. Ele continuava muito longe para ter tempo de salvá-la.

— Bella! — gritou mais uma vez. — Olhe atrás de você!

A parte côncava da escavadeira começou a se mover para baixo, bem na direção dela. Dessa vez, Jake farejou in sistentemente os sapatos de Bella, fazendo-a se inclinar bem no momento em que a enorme máquina passou pouco acima da cabeça dela.

Emmett se inclinou, como se ele próprio também estivesse cor rendo perigo. Ao notar o que estava acontecendo, o motorista da escavadeira fez uma manobra esquisita para não acertar Bella na volta.

— Não quero nem ver — falou Jasper, cobrindo os olhos.

Edward continuou emudecido.

—Ela está bem — disse, depois de alguns segundos. — O eixo da escavadeira já se afastou dela.

A essa altura, o manobrista estava pálido, sem saber se desligava o motor ou se continuava seu trabalho.

Sem perder tempo, Edward correu até ela, antes que algum de seus empregados acabasse tendo um ataque cardíaco.

Bella saudou-o com um belo e inocente sorriso. — Bom dia!

Ele nem se preocupou em responder. Precisava tirá-la logo dali. Em silêncio, segurou-a pelo cotovelo e começou a condu zi-la em direção a um trailer, estacionado em um local seguro. O cachorro acompanhou-os de perto, soltando um longo suspiro de alívio.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou ela, confusa.

— Não fale. Não quero ouvir nem uma palavra.

— Por quê? O que eu fiz?

A mera visão daquele corpo magnífico moldado pelo tecido justo do vestido azul foi suficiente para despertar o desejo dele. Aquilo já estava fugindo de seu controle e ele precisava dar um jeito na situação, antes que acabasse ficando maluco.

— Se valoriza sua vida, não vai dizer nem uma palavra até entrarmos naquele trailer. Senão farei um escândalo que você e esses homens nunca mais esquecerão.

Para seu espanto, ela começou a rir.

— Confesso que estou tentada a desobedecê-lo, mas vou resistir.

Vários assobios e piadinhas chegaram aos ouvidos de Edward no momento em que chegaram ao trailer. Sem se importar, levou Bella para dentro e fechou a porta com firmeza, enquanto Jake permaneceu do lado de fora, montando guarda.

Edward teve de se conter para não beijá-la até lhe tirar o fôlego. O brilho inocente daqueles lindos olhos castanhos e o tom rosado daqueles lábios cheios não colaborou nem um pouco com seu esforço.

— O que diabos você veio fazer aqui? — perguntou.

— Vim procurá-lo para pedir meu emprego de volta.

Edward não acreditou no que ouviu.

— Só pode estar brincando. Depois da confusão que acabou de causar, tem sorte por eu não haver chamado a polícia  
para prendê-la.

Bella franziu o cenho.

— Que confusão?

— Tem idéia de que quase morreu há poucos minutos?

Ela riu.

—Não diga tolices, Edward. Não posso morrer porque já...

— Não fale! — Ele levantou a mão, pedindo silêncio. — Não me venha com essa história maluca de novo. Se Jake não houvesse chamado sua atenção a tempo...

Ela deu de ombros.

— Você e seus empregados teriam tido a prova de que sou mesmo um anjo.

— Bem, se aquele caminhão a houvesse acertado, você realmente viraria um anjo. E instantaneamente.

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

— Estou falando sério, Bella. O que você fez foi muito pe rigoso. E, como se não bastasse, deixou uma trilha de estragos atrás de si.

— Estragos? — Ela abriu a porta do trailer antes que ele pudesse detê-la. — Que estragos? — Protegendo os olhos com a mão, examinou o local.

Edward se posicionou ao lado dela. —Observe a trajetória que você fez e entenderá o que estou querendo dizer.

Ela franziu o cenho. — Por que o motorista do caminhão está curvado, com a mão no estômago?

— Provavelmente teve uma crise estomacal, depois do ner voso que passou há poucos minutos, quando quase a atropelou.

Então ela voltou à atenção para algo mais adiante. — E o operador da escavadeira? Está dormindo?

— Não. Meus empregados nunca dormem em serviço — respondeu Edward. — Ele deve estar inconsciente. Ou então teve um ataque cardíaco, depois que quase a decapitou.

Ela arregalou os olhos e virou-se para ele.

— Ele quase... — Bella engoliu em seco. — Ainda bem que não preciso morrer de novo, porque isso teria sido um bocado dolorido. — Antes que Edward pudesse protestar, ela continuou: — Bem, se a culpa foi minha, tenho certeza de que Carlisle os ajudará na recuperação... Hei, por que todos estão olhando para nós?

— Não são todos que estão olhando, Bella. Apenas aqueles que ainda estão de pé — ironizou ele.

— Oh, aí vem Emmett e Jasper — disse ela, sem dar importância ao comentário.

— Quer que eu a mate agora? — Emmett perguntou ao patrão, dobrando as mangas da camisa, como que se preparando para uma briga.

— Ele está brincando, não está? — perguntou ela, alarmada.

— Não — respondeu Edward. — Acho que Emmett está fa lando sério.

— Muito sério — confirmou o contramestre. — Quer que eu acabe com ela? Levará apenas um segundo.

Edward coçou o queixo, pensativo.

— Acho que não... — respondeu, com relutância. — Em vez disso, por que não chama o chefe da segurança? O mesmo que não deve deixar ninguém que não tenha permissão entrar aqui. Preciso ter uma conversinha com ele.

— Pode deixar.

Lançando um sorriso forçado para Bella, Emmett se retirou.

— Acho que eu não deveria ter vindo até aqui — disse ela.

— Não acredito que ainda esteja viva — falou Jasper.

— Sinto muito, se causei algum transtorno. Mas é que real mente eu não estava correndo perigo.

— Por que pensa que é um anjo? — Edward ironizou.

— Porque é a verdade. — Ela olhou para Jake e sorriu. — E porque também tenho um anjo da guarda comigo.

— Entre novamente no trailer — mandou Edward. — Antes que eu acabe fazendo algo de que me arrependa depois.

— Posso ficar com Jake? — pediu Jasper. — Senti falta dele nesses últimos dias.

—Está bem — respondeu-lhe o irmão. — Agora entre, Bella.

Ela obedeceu, sem protestar.

— Sinto muito. Não percebi que estava causando tantos danos. Ninguém tentou me parar e...

— Por que está aqui? – Interrompeu ele.

— Eu já lhe disse. Vim para pedir meu emprego de volta.

Edward cruzou os braços.

— Já faz uma semana que a despedi. Como sabe se não contratei alguém para substituí-la?

— Você contratou?

— Sim. — Ele esperou um momento, antes de acrescentar: — Na verdade, contratei seis secretárias na última semana.

Os lábios dela se curvaram em um sorriso.

— Seis?

— Em um mesmo dia, cheguei a contratar três.

O sorriso dela se ampliou.

— Acho que deve ser seu mais novo recorde.

— Foi o que me disseram no escritório. O gerente da agência de empregos se recusou a mandar outra pessoa.

— Então está mesmo na hora de eu voltar. Não acha?

— Depende.

— De quê?

— De você estar disposta a concordar com minhas regras.

— Tudo bem. Então me diga quais são elas.

Edward sorriu. — Já se esqueceu?

— Vejamos... — Um brilho de divertimento surgiu nos olhos de Bella. — Se não estou enganada, a primeira diz que você é o chefe.

Ele assentiu.

— Isso mesmo. O que eu digo é lei. Nada de discussão ou  
de argumentação. A palavra final é sempre minha.

Ela respirou aliviada. Voltara a pisar em terreno conhecido.

— E a regra número dois?

— Nada de relacionamentos íntimos dentro da empresa. Lembra-se?

Essa regra era excelente, pensou ela. Se houvesse se lem brado dela alguns dias antes, talvez não tivesse acabado em meio àquela encrenca.

— Ela também serve para o chefe, não?

— Principalmente para ele — confirmou Edward.

— A regra número três... Nada de cães, certo?

— Vou mudar essa — avisou ele.

— É mesmo? Jake poderá entrar livremente no escritório?

Edward assentiu.

— Já que ele está no escritório desde que você entrou, mesmo sem meu consentimento, não vejo por que tentar manter essa regra.

— E qual será a nova?

Bella teve a sensação de que não iria gostar da resposta.

— Será proibido falar sobre anjos ou esposas.

— Sem problema. Já sei que não devo mais falar sobre isso.

— Ah, é? Então desistiu dessa história de encontrar uma esposa para mim?

— Significa que não vou mais falar sobre o assunto — sa lientou ela. — É um compromisso suficiente para aceitar me readmitir?

— Talvez. E quanto a essa história de anjo?

Bella mordeu o lábio, pensativa. — Posso deixar de falar sobre isso também — respondeu.

— Mas primeiro preciso lhe dizer algo.

Edward cruzou os braços. — Pode falar.

— Falei com meu supervisor e ele me deu uma última chance para completar a missão.

— E qual é sua missão dessa vez?

— Ela ainda está ligada a você.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Trabalho difícil o seu, não?

— Muito — Bella admitiu. — Mas Carlisle me deu um pre sente especial para oferecer a você.

— Mas que homem generoso.

— Ele é sim. E amável também.

Edward encostou o ombro na parede do trailer. Os olhos verdes a fitaram com um brilho de perspicácia.

— Gentil parece ser o segundo nome dele não?

— Totalmente.

— Agradeça a ele por mim, mas diga que não preciso de nenhum presente. Bella, por que estamos falando sobre isso? Essa conversa não está fazendo muito sentido para mim.

— Disse que não posso mais falar sobre anjos. Então terei de lhe contar tudo agora, para não aborrecê-lo com esse assunto depois. Mas como poderei fazer isso se não me deixar falar sobre o presente?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Quer ou não o emprego de volta?

— Você sabe que quero.

— Então vai concordar com minhas regras? — Ele se apro ximou dela.

— Tenho escolha?

— Não.

Talvez ela tivesse chance de falar sobre o presente depois. Não seria aconselhável insistir no assunto naquele momento. Abordaria o assunto quando ele não tivesse outra opção a não ser ouvi-la.

— Então concordo — respondeu.

— Nesse caso, bem-vinda ao trabalho, Bella.

— Obrigada, Sr. Cullen. — Sorriu para ele, tentando ame nizar a tensão. — É um prazer estar de volta.

Para surpresa dela, ele levou a mão à sua nuca e puxou-a delicadamente para si.

— O prazer é todo meu, pode acreditar.

Dizendo isso, beijou-a com intensidade. Bella sabia que de veria protestar e se afastar, mas não conseguiu. Em vez disso, enlaçou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e retribuiu o beijo com paixão. Carlisle que a perdoasse, mas ela sentira muita falta dele.

Por mais que soubesse que sua atitude não estava sendo a de um anjo responsável, também sabia que sem Edward sua vida parecia vazia e incompleta. Precisava dele mais do que ima ginara ser possível.

Quando o beijo finalmente terminou, ela demorou algum tempo para abrir os olhos e fitar aquele rosto bonito. Umedeceu os lábios, notando que seu gesto o deixara tenso. Com o polegar, ele seguiu a mesma trilha que a língua dela havia percorrido.

— Não faça isso ou juro que vou amá-la aqui mesmo.

Bella não queria acabar com a magia do momento, mas lembrou-se de que tinha uma missão a cumprir, quer gostasse dela ou não.

— Estamos violando a regra número dois — disse a ele.

— Esse é o detalhe interessante da regra número um. Ela permite que eu quebre qualquer uma das outras regras. — Ainda assim, o aviso dela pareceu trazê-lo de volta à rea lidade. — Agora se afaste de mim, antes que eu decida quebrar a segunda regra de uma maneira irreparável.

Bella olhou para a porta do trailer, convencida de que ele fizera a melhor sugestão dos últimos tempos.

— Acha que devo voltar pelo mesmo caminho por onde vim?

— Não! — Ele respirou fundo. — Não. Espere aqui que eu cuidarei disso.

Aproximando-se da porta, ele apertou um botão, ao lado de um pequeno microfone.

— Aqui é Cullen. Emmett venha até o trailer e traga um capacete de proteção. Peça ao pessoal para desligar as máqui nas e se afastar dos equipamentos. Sairei com Bella dentro de cinco minutos e não quero que ninguém se mova até que ela esteja bem longe daqui.

— Isso é mesmo necessário? — perguntou ela, franzindo o cenho, assim que ele desligou.

— Pode acreditar que sim. Não quero que volte a visitar nenhuma das minhas obras sem que eu esteja junto com você. Entendido?

— Sim. Detesto causar transtornos.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Quer dizer que os problemas a acompanham naturalmente?

Bella não conteve o riso.

— Pode-se dizer que sim.

— Está pronta para sair?

— A saída será segura ou corro o risco de ser linchada?

— Não se preocupe, eu a levarei em segurança.

Edward tocou a maçaneta, mas virou-se de repente. Antes que ela pudesse entender por que ele fizera aquilo, recebeu outro beijo. Dessa vez o contato foi leve, gentil, irresistível. Edward mostrou com carícias tudo que não havia sido dito com palavras.

— Bem vinda ao emprego, Bella.

— É bom estar de volta — sussurrou ela, em resposta. "Bom demais", completou em pensamento.

* * *

**reviews??? *-*  
**


	9. Capítulo 7

_Bom, aqui vai mais um capítulo. xD Espero que gostem e desculpem mais uma vez pela demora. T_T Antes de mais nada gostaria de agradecer todas as reviews, alertas e favoritos. E aquelas pessoas que só passam por aqui pra ler a cada capítulo._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Os dias seguintes foram bastante agitados para Bella. A cada manhã, convencia-se de que deveria ignorar a atração que sentia por Edward, mas isso estava se tornando mais difícil do que ela imaginara que seria.

Não queria mais encontrar uma mulher perfeita para ele. Ela própria desejava ser essa mulher. Porém, a impossibilidade de realizar seu desejo a estava consumindo por dentro.

— Não posso continuar com isso — disse a Jake, en quanto embalava o neto de uma das funcionárias no colo. — Tenho de encontrar uma esposa para ele, e logo.

Jake latiu, enquanto o bebê de oito meses murmurava algo incompreensível.

— Eu sei, eu sei. A escolha terá de ser verdadeira por parte dele. — Ela acariciou os cabelos loiros de Luke. — Mas como isso poderá acontecer se Edward nem mesmo quer tocar no assunto?

— Falando sozinha, Bella?

Ela lançou um olhar de censura para Jake. — Deveria ter me avisado — resmungou por entre os dentes, antes de ensaiar um sorriso e dizer: — Precisa de algo, Edward?

— Sim. Se quer mesmo saber a verdade, preciso de você — insinuou ele, com um brilho diferente no olhar. — No meu escritório, claro. E Jake a avisou. Ele sempre late quando apareço em sua sala.

— Ele ainda sente uma atração especial pelo seu sofá — falou ela. — Não deveria ter mandado cobri-lo com plástico. Ele detesta plástico.

— Estou com o coração partido. — Edward ironizou — É um bebê? — Perguntou franzindo o cenho, ao ver Luke no colo dela.

Bella não conteve o riso. — É muito observador.

— De onde ele veio? — indagou ele, ignorando a ironia.

— Ele é neto da Sra. Cooper.

— E por que está com você? — Edward apertou os lábios.

— A Sra. Cooper o deixou comigo para ir almoçar. E antes que fique bravo com ela, fui eu quem se ofereceu para fazê-lo. — Levantando o bebê até o ombro, sorriu. — Ele é uma gracinha, não?

Reed enrijeceu o maxilar ignorando o bebê.

—venha até meu escritório, por favor, Bella.

— Com o bebê?

— A menos que seu cão também sirva como babá...

— Para dizer a verdade, anjos da guarda são as melhores babás que podem existir — ela salientou. — Mas quero con tinuar com Luke no colo.

Pegando os óculos e o bloco de anotações, ela seguiu para a sala ao lado, levando o bebê consigo. Edward fechou a porta atrás deles.

— Deixe-me tirar o plástico do sofá, para que possa se sentar — disse ela.

Antes que ele pudesse se dar conta do que ela pretendia fazer, Bella entregou-lhe o bebê e começou a remover o plástico do sofá.

— Que tal? — perguntou enquanto colocava os óculos. Sentou-se em seguida, com o bloco de anotações a postos.

Edward manteve o bebê longe de seu corpo, como se ele estivesse usando dinamite, em vez de fraldas.

— Hum... Bella? — Quando ela não o atendeu de imediato, chamou-a com mais urgência. — Bella?

— Importa-se de segurá-lo? Preciso tomar nota do que me ditar. Pode começar a falar.

— Não disse que queria continuar segurando-o no colo?

— Eu gostaria, mas não será possível. Se não quiser segu rá-lo, posso deixá-lo com Jake...

A sugestão causou o efeito que ela imaginara. Edward hesitou um instante, mas acabou sentando-se com Luke no sofá.

— Eu queria discutir como será esse fim de semana — disse ele. — E me certificar de que tudo já foi providenciado.

Bella inclinou um pouco a cabeça.

— Não gosta de crianças?

— Sim, gosto — respondeu ele. — E não mude de assunto.

— Então por que não quer segurar luke no colo?

Ele não respondeu, mas uma série de emoções pareceu atin gi-lo naquele momento. Notando que o assunto parecia delicado para ele, decidiu retornar ao que o interessava.

— Quer saber sobre o congresso de Chicago?

— Sim. A secretária que a antecedeu reservou dois quartos em um hotel da cidade, mas quero que confirme as reservas.

— Qual é o hotel?

Edward virou Luke de frente para ele. O bebê sorriu e balbuciou alguns sons incompreensíveis, fazendo-o curvar os lábios em um breve sorriso.

— É o Grand Majesty.

— Oh, esse hotel? Não imaginei...

Edward olhou para ela enviesado.

— Não sei por que, mas não gostei muito de ouvir isso.

Bella fez algumas anotações.

— Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que já devem ter esque cido o pequeno incidente...

— Que pequeno incidente?

— O que aconteceu quando eu trabalhei lá.

Bella olhou-o, atenta, observando sua reação. Infe lizmente, ela não pareceu muito boa. Ele levou o bebê ao ombro e fitou-a em silêncio.

A visão a tocou de uma maneira inesperada. Ela não poderia experimentar a alegria de ser mãe. Nunca veria seu marido segurar um filho nos braços e sorrir, como Edward estava fazendo com Luke. Porém, a idéia nunca a incomodara. Até aquele momento.

— Você trabalhou no Grand Majesty? — perguntou ele.

Ela pestanejou, trazendo os pensamentos de volta à realidade.

— Por pouco tempo, para alívio de todos por lá. Mas meu substituto resolveu os problemas e a administração não deve estar mais enfurecida.

Bella lamentou o trabalho que Ben tivera para consertar seu fiasco. Arriscou outro olhar na direção de Edward, que con tinuava curioso a respeito do que acontecera.

— Eu poderia lhe contar mais detalhes — disse a ele — mas a regra número três me proíbe de fazer isso.

Ele revirou os olhos. — Pensei que houvéssemos colocado um ponto final nessa história.

— Concordei com isso. — Fingindo inocência, ela acrescen tou: — A menos que queira trazê-la à tona novamente. Afinal, é o chefe e pode desfazer as regras quando quiser...

— Obrigado pela oferta, mas eu a dispenso — replicou ele. — Vai deixar Jacob aqui? — Perguntou ele tentando desviar o assunto.

— Bem, não sei quais são os planos dele para o fim de semana. Terei de conversar com ele primeiro.

Reed respirou fundo, esforçando-se para manter a paciência.

— Eu gostaria muito que o convencesse a ficar por aqui. Talvez Jasper possa cuidar dele.

— Vou sugerir isso.

— Obrigado.

— Que tipo de roupa terei de levar?

— Tailleurs, um ou dois vestidos para coquetel, roupas in formais para um piquenique e um biquíni.

Bella empalideceu.

— Um biquíni? — repetiu, em um fio de voz.

— Há um lago onde acontecerá o piquenique e...

— Não sei nadar. Isso é tudo? Preciso voltar para o trabalho. — Ela ficou de pé.

Edward também ficou.

—Por que um anjo teria medo de um lago de águas rasas? — perguntou ele, com gentileza. —Pensei que não tivesse medo de nada.

— Ficaria surpreso se soubesse o que sinto. Nadar é um dos meus medos. — ela olhou para o bebê. — Lamentar os caminhos que não segui é outro.

— Não saia ainda.

Sem dar atenção ao pedido, ela seguiu até a porta. Contudo, antes de sair voltou-se novamente para ele.

— Você não sabe quanto tem sorte. Tem idéia do eu daria para ter um futuro e ter chances de escolher, como você?

— Bella, por favor...

— Você tem uma chance, Edward. Uma chance de ter tudo: amor, casamento, filhos... Nunca saberei o que é ter tudo isso. E mesmo tendo tudo à mão você...

Ela não terminou a frase. Tomando Luke novamente nos bra ços, escondeu o rosto na manta do bebê por um instante.

— Você não entende... — Edward tentou explicar, mesmo sa bendo que não conseguiria.

Não podia falar sobre Tanya nem sobre o tormento que o per seguia nos últimos dois anos. Segurar Luke nos braços fora tão torturante para ele quanto estava sendo para ela. Ele também tinha um filho em algum lugar. Uma criança que deveria ser um pouco mais velha do que Luke, mas cujo rosto ele desconhecia.

— Tem razão — murmurou ela. — Não entendo. Nem nunca entenderei.

Sem dizer mais nada, Bella se retirou, deixando-o con fuso e pensativo ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

— Tem certeza de que não se lembrarão de você? — Edward perguntou , quando os dois entraram no saguão do Hotel Grand Majesty.

— Sim, eles se lembrarão de mim. — Bella riu.

Edward admitiu para si mesmo que a pergunta fora idiota. Quem conseguiria se esquecer de Bella depois de conhecê-la?

Quando eles se aproximaram da recepção, bastou um olhar para Bella e o atendente empalideceu.

— Srta. Swan?

— Olá, Tick! Como vão os negócios por aqui?

— Bem melhor, obrigado. Veio se hospedar no hotel? — perguntou ele, com uma expressão apreensiva.

— Receio que sim. Mas não se preocupe. Prometo que ficarei bem longe dos encanamentos.

Um sorriso de alívio surgiu no rosto dele.

— Os donos do hotel ficarão muito satisfeitos ao ouvir isso.

Aproximando-se mais do rapaz, ela sussurrou:

— Ben cuidou de tudo?

— Oh, o Sr. Cross fez um trabalho excepcional — respondeu o atendente, no mesmo tom de confidência.

— Ótimo. — Ela sorriu. — Ele é mesmo muito bom.

— Podemos assinar as reservas, por favor? — sugeriu Edward, decidindo acabar com aquela conversa sem sentido.

— Claro senhor — respondeu Tick, abrindo o livro de ime diato. — A reserva está no nome da Srta. Swan?

— Não. Meu sobrenome é Cullen. A reserva foi para dois quartos.

O atendente conferiu os dados no computador.

— Oh, está aqui. Vocês ganharam uma suíte dupla, sem nenhum custo adicional.

— Ora, muito obrigada, Tick — Bella agradeceu. — Foi muita gentileza do pessoal do hotel.

— O Sr. Jenson ainda tem muita estima por você — confi denciou Tick, em um sussurro. — Foi ele quem mandou que fizéssemos isso.

— Agradecerei pessoalmente a ele, pode deixar. — Bella também abaixou o tom de voz

Edward tamborilou os dedos sobre o balcão, com impaciência.

— Quem é Sr. Jenson?

— Um dos donos — explicou ela. — Ele foi o escolhido para minha décima primeira missão. Um grande fracasso, mas não posso culpá-lo por isso.

— Claro que não. — Edward pegou o envelope com as chaves dos quartos. — Peça que nossa bagagem seja entregue o mais rápido possível, sim?

— Pode deixar senhor — respondeu Tick.

Os dois entraram no elevador panorâmico logo em seguida.

— Qual foi sua missão com esse tal Sr. Jenson? — per guntou ele.

— Convencê-lo a deixar o neto administrar o hotel. Só que havia um problema: quanto mais eu tentava ajudar Ralph, mais ele se atrapalhava.

— Coitado do rapaz.

— Infelizmente, o único anjo disponível para o caso dele naquele momento era eu. Meu trabalho não foi dos melhores.

— Ele não conseguiu o cargo?

— Digamos que Ralph tinha um pequeno problema com senso de autoridade.

— Ele não gostava de receber ordens? — indagou Reed.

— Na verdade, ele não gostava de dá-las. — ela riu.

— E como você resolveu o problema?

Bella ficou séria de repente. — Não consegui resolvê-lo. Ben teve que vir me substituir e consertar meu fiasco, depois da inundação do hotel.

A essa altura, já estavam no corredor que ia dar nos quartos e Edward virou-se para olhá-la, espantado.

— E o que provocou a inundação?

—Pensei que se surgisse uma situação de emergência Ralph seria forçado a dar ordens.

Edward abriu a porta do quarto reservado para ele.

—E...?

Ela suspirou.

—Bem, ele entrou em pânico. Em vez de agir rápido, ele chamou os bombeiros. Mas quando eles chegaram o estrago já havia sido feito. Por isso Carlisle me tirou da missão e mandou Ben para me substituir.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

— História divertida, Bella.

— Mas é verdade!

— Sim, você nunca mente.

— Nunca.

—Apenas... Modifica um pouco a verdade?

Ela levantou o queixo.

—Nada disso — respondeu. — Não é permitido.

Cansado de ouvir tanta maluquice, ele observou o quarto.

— Lugar bonito — disse. — Deve ser muito bom ter amigos influentes.

— Às vezes. — Bella sorriu. — Oh, veja! Deixaram uma cesta de frutas sobre a mesa de refeições. Aposto que foi idéia do Sr. Jenson.

— Muito gentil da parte dele.

Ao ler o cartão deixado sobre a cesta, Bella ficou boquiaberta.

— Acho que me enganei. A idéia foi de Ralph e... Meu Deus! Ele se casou com Ruthie Evans, a camareira! Isso deve ter sido alguma proeza de Ben. — Olhou para o teto. — Por que não pensei nisso? Ela seria uma ótima esposa para , nunca entrava em pânico em momentos difíceis...

— Lá vem à palavra novamente — protestou Edward.

Bella voltou a olhá-lo, surpresa.

— Que palavra?

— Esposa.

Ela sorriu. — Acha que meu método de trazer o assunto à tona não foi muito sutil?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você acha que foi? — respondeu com outra pergunta. — Enquanto pensa na resposta, vou sair para meu primeiro com promisso. Dessa vez, não precisa me acompanhar. Aproveite para descansar porque teremos um banquete essa noite. Pre pare um de seus vestidos mais formais.

— Edward?

— Sim?

— Eu não ia repetir isso, mas talvez algum dia você acredite quando eu lhe contar algo. Eu nunca minto. Lembra?

Ele sorriu.

— Tentarei me lembrar. Agora preciso ir.

— Estarei aqui quando você voltar — Ela prometeu. Um sorriso charmoso curvou os lábios de Edward.

— Sabe que eu poderia me acostumar a ouvir isso?

* * *

Alguns minutos depois que ele havia saído, Bella continuava de pé no meio do quarto, aturdida com a conclusão a que che gara. Ela própria também poderia se acostumar a dizer aquilo.

— Isabella?

Ela abriu os olhos devagar, despertando aos poucos.

— O quê? Quem está aí?

— O prazo para sua missão está quase chegando ao fim.

— Carlisle? É você?

Ela levantou a cabeça, surpresa ao descobrir que adormecera a mesa, enquanto digitava algumas anotações no notebook. Não lembrava de haver dormido, desde que se transfor mara em anjo.

Uma leve brisa soprou pelo quarto e Carlisle se materializou ao lado dela. Bella sentiu-se apreensiva. Seu supervisor nunca havia aparecido durante alguma de suas missões. Era ela quem sempre o visitava.

— Seu tempo está quase chegando ao fim — repetiu ele.

— Mas... Ainda não terminei.

— Não importa minha querida. Já teve muitas chances de completar sua missão. Ângela virá substituí-la. Volte para casa agora.

Bella entrou em pânico.

— Não, por favor! Precisa me dar um pouco mais de tempo. Edward precisa de mim.

— Não, ele precisa é de uma esposa, não de você. Edward necessita de amor, e era isso que você deveria oferecer a ele. Ou será que esqueceu o motivo pelo qual veio a terra?

— Não, não me esqueci. Cuidarei disso, pode deixar. Por favor...

— Muito bem. Então vou lhe dar mais três dias. Terá até a segunda-feira de manhã para completar sua missão e então voltará para casa. — A brisa voltou a soprar pelo quarto. — Lembre-se do presente, Isabella. Dê o presente a ele. —Dizendo isso, Carlisle desapareceu.

* * *

Quando Edward bateu à porta que ligava os dois quartos, ouviu Bella pedir que ele entrasse. Encontrou-a diante da grande janela de vidro, olhando as luzes da cidade.

O lindo vestido azul tinha um ousado decote nas costas e a saia de um tecido esvoaçante caía em ondas até o chão. Porém, embora ela estivesse linda, ele notou uma sombra de tristeza em seu olhar.

— O que aconteceu, Bella? Algum problema?

Delicadamente, ela encostou os dedos no vidro.

— Posso sentir a vibração do tráfego na mão, assim como o efeito provocado por um trovão distante. Eu estava sempre tão ocupada que nunca prestei atenção nisso antes.

Edward se aproximou devagar e pousou a mão sobre a dela.

— Está notando agora.

— Agora é tarde.

— Nunca é tarde demais.

— É para mim. — Ela se voltou para ele, com um brilho de lágrimas nos olhos.

— Mas não para você.

— Não quero uma esposa, Bella.

— Será que não entende? Tenho de partir logo porque não me resta muito tempo para terminar a missão. O que você quer Edward? Diga e eu lhe darei.

Ele não hesitou.

— Apenas isso...

Cobriu os lábios dela em um beijo tão arrebatador que a deixou sem fôlego. Seria tão fácil amar Bella e torná-la sua esposa, se ela quisesse...

— O que disse? — ela perguntou, ao se afastar, ainda ofegante.

— Nada — respondeu ele, roçando os lábios na curva sensível do pescoço dela.

— Pensei que houvesse pedido algo — ela insistiu.

— Pedi um beijo.

— Não, depois disso. Devo ter ouvido algo mais.

— Os anjos fazem isso? — ironizou ele.

— Às vezes. — Bella observou o rosto dele com atenção. — Quando os desejos são emitidos com um sentimento nobre, os anjos podem ouvir. Qual foi seu desejo ainda há pouco, Edward?

Ele se afastou.

—Acredito na realização de desejos tanto quanto na exis tência de anjos — respondeu.

Bella fez menção de tocá-lo, mas hesitou.

— E se eu pudesse lhe dar a chance de realizá-lo sem cobrar nada em troca?

— Eu diria "não, obrigado". Tudo nessa vida tem um preço e nenhum desejo se realiza completamente.

— Por que diz isso com tanta certeza?

— Seus desejos se realizaram alguma vez? — Quando ela fez menção de desviar o olhar, ele segurou-lhe o queixo, forçando-a a olhá-lo. — Você jurou que nunca mentiria para mim. Então responda Bella. Algum de seus desejos já se tornou realidade?

Ela balançou a cabeça devagar.

— Não. Nunca.

— E amor? Você já o sentiu por alguém?

— Não. Mas isso não significa que o sentimento não exista.

— Você mesma nunca sentiu algo assim e quer que eu acre dite no que está me dizendo a respeito do amor?

— Sim.

— Sinto muito, mas não posso Bella.

— A concessão desse desejo foi sugestão de Gentil, não mi nha. Estou apenas sendo a mensageira do recado.

— E se eu preferir ficar com a mensageira, em vez do recado?

Bella não respondeu nada.

—Está linda — disse ele por fim interrompendo o silêncio. — Vamos? Não sei quanto a você, mas estou faminto.

Quando se dirigiram à porta, Edward notou que ela enxugou uma lágrima que lhe escorrera pelo rosto. Sentiu uma onda de remorso ao se dar conta de que provavelmente havia feito um anjo chorar.

* * *

**Respondendo as Reviews**

**Kah Reche: **Culpada!hahahaha Bom, infelizmente eu nem tenho mais cara de pedir desculpas a todo mundo pela demora dos capítulos. Acho que quando do escrevendo nunca acho que ta bom o suficiente. Mesmo essa história sendo baseada em outra maravilhosa, sempre falta alguma coisa. E como quase nunca tenho tempo pra postar, ai é que ela atrasa mesmo. Mas pretendo terminá-la ainda em janeiro. xD E começar a postar outra antes do carnaval! E eu fico imensamente feliz dessa fic ser uma das suas favoritas. *-* Feliz mesmo. São pessoas como você que me animam a continuar postando!

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Oun.... Tadinha da Bella. Tudo bem que ela é um perigo sob duas pernas e vestida de azul mas.... ela consegue ser uma gracinha quando quer. E convenhamos.... QUEM resistiria a Edward Cullen? *-* (Baba)

**Cheque:** \o/ Então estamos ai de volta a espero que você goste desse novo capítulo.

**Isa Stream:** Hahahaha dessa vez eu até que postei rápido né? Ahhh o desejo do Edward ainda vai demorar um pouco. Acho que só no próximo capítulo. Acho vai aparecer um pouco de drama. Bella vai se dar conta do que está perdendo por não ser humana como Edward. Espero que você goste desse capítulo. xD Bjooo

**LarissaSpunk: **Imã de perigo é pouco pra ela. Bella é um verdadeiro palco e atrativo pra desgraças. TUDO acontece com ela. Kkkkkkkkkkkkk

**Pekena: **hahahaha que bom que você ta gostando e achando engraçada. =D Bella é um desastre deixando tudo engraçado com essa falta de jeito pra tudo.

**Lady Sanctorum: **Olha ae o próximo *-* Espero que você goste desse tanto quanto dos outros.

**Dudinha: **Acho que nem se ele tivesse ouvido o que ela teria a dizer as coisas teriam dado certo. E até aquele momento Edward ainda não pensava na Bella desse jeito. Há uma atração física enorme mas ele acha que é só isso. Depois do que a VacaTanya fez com ele, ele não acredita mais. E a Bella ainda é um anjo. Ela não pode (nem deve) se envolver com ele.

Infelizmente não pude responder as outras e peço mil desculpas por isso. :( Tentei responder direto pelo fanfiction mas não deu muito certo. Bom... até a próxima então. xD E façam uma autora feliz. hauhauhauahuahua

Ahhh e feliz 2010 pra todos!


End file.
